


O cão do Central Park

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [13]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, Terror, amizade, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Sherlock e Joan se deparam com um caso anormal e estranho, que parece só ser explicado com base no sobrenatural. Enquanto Sherlock toma certas providências, Joan se infiltra numa missão perigosa para buscar respostas. Enquanto as coisas ficam mais sérias, o consultor fica cada minuto mais preocupado em tê-la deixado enfrentar esse desafio assustador.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	1. A maldição da família

**Author's Note:**

> *Fic baseada no conto "O cão dos Baskerville".
> 
> *Créditos da edição da imagem para Claudio J. Gama.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

A chinesa estava deitada em sua cama bem cedo, estranhando que Sherlock ainda não tivesse tentado nada para acordá-la. Ele vinha tentando ser mais suave com ela desde que percebera que ela não estava bem nos dias anteriores, devido a uma indisposição. Fechou os olhos para talvez dormir mais um pouco, mas em poucos segundos os abriu assustada ao sentir um toque em seu ombro e ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome.

— Watson...

— Não ouvi você entrar.

— Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, temia que ainda não estivesse bem embora eu calcule que a essa altura deva começar a melhorar.

— Tô bem, só com sono.

— É normal sentir mais sono ainda assim. Eu fiz chá e o café já está pronto.

— Não acho que veio me acordar só por isso.

— Bom... Temos um cliente. Ele vai chegar em pouco mais de uma hora. Me adiantou um pouco do assunto por uma carta. Achei ridículo a princípio, mas creio que valerá a pena ouvi-lo.

— Do que se trata?

— Acredita em espíritos? Espíritos malignos?

— O que é dessa vez? Ele pensa ser atormentado pelo espírito da esposa?

— Não. É bem mais sério. Levante-se e se troque quando se sentir bem. Vamos comer e conversar a respeito. Quero deixá-la a par da situação antes que ele chegue.

Alguns minutos mais tarde estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha após Sherlock lhe contar sobre o conteúdo da carta.

— Então eles acreditam mesmo que um cão dos infernos matou aquelas pessoas anos atrás e que ele voltará pra matar todo herdeiro da família?

— Alguns sim e outros não. A questão é que o homem responsável pelo novo herdeiro teme que ele se assuste com isso e não queira viver na mansão. Os vizinhos estão com medo também. A mansão é gigantesca e alguns relatam ter visto a criatura nas proximidades algumas vezes. A morte do último deles foi há três meses. O senhor Charles Baskerville. Foi uma morte estranha, mas aparentemente normal. Nós estávamos muito ocupados com outros casos, por isso deixamos esse de lado já que não parecia tão especial. Porém, não sabíamos sobre essa lenda macabra.

— Eu me lembro... A mansão que fica perto do Central Park.

— Exatamente. Não sei o que nosso cliente quer de nós. Nos resta esperá-lo chegar.

Momentos depois o cliente esperado estava sentado na sala, acompanhado de seu labrador inglês dourado que entrara carregando a bengala do dono e a deixando no chão a seus pés. O jovem tinha cabelos dourados e olhos cinza, usava óculos e tinha um ar de bondade. Os dois consultores fizeram uma rápida análise dele através do objeto. Com certeza era médico, a bengala fora um presente, pois tinha uma dedicatória gravada, vinda de um lugar intitulado PPTH, provavelmente o grande hospital Princenton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, data de 1984. A bengala estava um tanto gasta, por alguma razão seu dono caminhava bastante, mesmo que não o dia inteiro.

— Já trabalhou no Princenton, senhor Mortiner? – Sherlock lhe perguntou.

— Há muitos anos. Então o deixei quando me casei. Essa bengala foi um presente de meus amigos do hospital. Acabei indo trabalhar num hospital menor. E como lhe disse em minha carta, eu era amigo e médico pessoal do senhor Charles. Costumava visitá-lo durante a noite depois que saia do hospital e antes de ir pra casa, a mansão é imensa, sempre levo minha bengala quando vou até lá.

— Sim, o senhor disse que o falecido fazia passeios noturnos na parte externa. Também nos contou sobre a morte aparentemente normal. Mas disse que há algo que apenas o senhor percebeu e só falaria pessoalmente.

— Sim... Eu sou amante da ciência, não acredito em superstições, o senhor Charles também não dava atenção a elas, mas ficou aterrorizado, como eu lhe disse, quando soube da lenda da família. Seus dois irmãos morreram. Um deles diziam ser tão perverso quanto o pai, fez muitas coisas erradas, fugiu e morreu doente, chamava-se Rodger, o mais novo. O outro deixou um filho, Henry Baskerville. É com ele que me preocupo e por isso vim. Tenho medo que ele desista de morar na mansão no último segundo. Senhor Charles faturou muito em suas viagens e usava isso para fazer caridade e ajudar Nova Iorque. Alguém precisa ao menos controlar a herança deixada.

— Você disse que ele morreu por falha cardíaca, que tinha o rosto distorcido, isso é comum nesse caso. Ainda não entendi qual é o problema.

— Ele ficou com medo da lenda e isso agravou muito a saúde dele, vivia apavorado. Alguns vizinhos relataram ter visto uma criatura horrenda rondando a mansão antes da morte dele. E há duas coisas que não se encaixam.

— O que exatamente? – Joan lhe perguntou.

— Eu vi que havia cinzas de cigarro no chão em frente ao portão de entrada. Acho que ele ficou alguns minutos ali, até aí nada anormal, mas as pegadas ficaram diferentes depois e ele foi encontrado vários metros longe. E apenas eu vi, talvez porque estivesse procurando, mas havia uma pegada canina gigantesca perto do corpo, que não tinha nenhum dano.

Os dois detetives se entreolharam sem saber o que pensar.

— Então é certo que ele morreu de pavor – Joan concluiu.

— Mas apenas uma pegada. Alguns dizem ter ouvido gritos, mas ninguém viu nada. Foi rápido.

— Se foi um cão que o assustou pode tê-lo perseguido. Há grama ou flores onde ele estava?

— Só em parte do caminho. Ele estava num canto do jardim da mansão onde há uma trilha dividida em terra e grama.

— Se houve um cachorro, ele o perseguiu pela grama, mas perdeu o interesse ao ver sua presa morta – Sherlock lhe disse – Como soube dessa lenda?

— Em uma noite que fui ver o senhor Charles e ele me mostrou um pergaminho muito velho passado por gerações na família. Fica guardado na mansão.

— Quem além de você convivia com maior frequência com o senhor Charles?

— O casal Barrymore, mordomo e criada, e dois vizinhos. O senhor Frankland e um professor de biologia, Stapleton.

— Você relatou que ele morreu um dia antes de viajar pra Miami.

— O senhor Charles estava muito nervoso, achei que devia relaxar ou teria um ataque.

— Não nos interessamos por esse caso na época porque não parecia tão anormal. Como essa lenda nunca vazou pra o resto da cidade?

— A família nunca quis permitir isso. E a distância entre uma morte e outra foi sempre muito distante, então passou despercebido.

— Por que não veio antes? Está mesmo com medo de um cão que pode nem existir? – Joan lhe perguntou.

— Temo pelo herdeiro Henry. Não sei o que vai acontecer com ele. A morte do senhor Charles foi estranha e quero entender tudo isso. Henry já está na cidade, em um hotel por enquanto.

— Nós dois os encontraremos amanhã, há condições que nos impedem hoje. Se há uma conspiração para impedir que a família controle a herança, nós descobriremos.

O jovem apanhou a bengala e saiu do sobrado com o cachorro. Sherlock passou alguns longos minutos refletindo solitariamente, se balançando nos calcanhares como costumava fazer. Depois deixou seus pensamentos de lado e voltou sua atenção para Joan.

— Ainda é cedo, mas você não parece bem Watson. Calculo que esteja nos momentos finais de sua indisposição – ele me disse sem cerimônia.

A oriental espalmou a mão no rosto e respondeu.

— Acho que você devia saber que se comentar isso com uma de suas amigas pode estragar sua diversão.

— É por isso que só comento com você. Por que esse olhar estranho? O cronograma delas não me interessa. Nós vivemos juntos e eu pensei que seria importante saber quando você não está muito bem, por isso calculei seus momentos por mais de um ano.

— Eu vou esquecer que tivemos essa conversa e vou tentar raciocinar sobre o caso.

— Não se importe com isso por enquanto. Não há muito mais que podemos descobrir sobre o incidente com o herdeiro antigo. Vejo que ainda está com sono, embora suas dores tenham parado ontem. Durma mais um pouco – Sherlock falou com real preocupação e gentileza, a deixando um tanto surpresa – Quando você acordar eu terei feito mais chá e verificado algumas informações com Bell e o capitão.

— Tudo bem, mas se me acordar eu atiro coisas em você – ela disse, se deitando no sofá e adormecendo em poucos minutos.

Sherlock permaneceu um tempo a observando. Talvez nunca confessasse, mas adorava vê-la dormir. Era tão linda dormindo quanto acordada. Quase uma hora depois certificou-se que ela estava em sono profundo e também que estava frio aquela manhã. Se aproximou do sofá e sentiu a pele do braço dela gelada sob sua mão. O sofá também parecia desconfortável para as condições em que ela estava. Decidiu leva-la para a cama, e torcia para não despertá-la no processo. Interromper um sono profundo não era bom. Conseguiu tirá-la do sofá com cuidado suficiente para não acordá-la e inconscientemente ela se moveu, encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço e unindo as mãos junto ao peito. Para Sherlock pareceu o encaixe perfeito. De repente ele não queria soltá-la nunca mais, mas a levou para o quarto ao lado da cozinha, que a senhora Hudson havia arrumado no dia anterior. A deitou e colocou um cobertor sobre ela, vendo-a se encolher embaixo dele.

— Isso vai passar. Amanhã você vai se sentir melhor – disse, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava ouvindo.

Tomou algum tempo sentado ao lado dela e arriscou acariciar seu cabelo. Quando teve certeza de que ela dormia tranquilamente, deixou o quarto para preparar chá e fazer algumas perguntas a Gregson e Bell.


	2. Perseguidor

Joan despertou de um sono bom e tranquilo, sentindo-se muito confortável com o calor e o peso do coberto. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais na sala e sim no quarto que ficava ao lado da cozinha. Sherlock devia tê-la levado. Sorriu ao pensar no quanto ele vinha sendo gentil e compreensivo, um lado dele que somente ela conhecia e entendia. Outras pessoas jamais pensariam que Sherlock podia ser carinhoso com alguém, ainda que demonstrasse isso com ações tão simples, mas que vinham fazendo uma boa diferença do Sherlock arredio que ela conhecera ao se tornar acompanhante. Lembranças vaguearam por sua mente, em especial o momento que ela nunca esqueceria, aquelas palavras que haviam ficado marcadas eternamente em seu coração, “Eu sou melhor com você”.

Voltou à realidade ao perceber que o sobrado estava imerso no mais puro silêncio. Sherlock devia ter saído. Pensava em se levantar quando o ouviu abrindo a porta da frente, jogando papéis sobre a mesa e caminhando para seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado, tentando evitar qualquer barulho.

– Está acordada... Como se sente?

– Não sei... Acho que minha pressão tá meio baixa, mas só isso. E não me diga que sou pesada.

– Não é anormal. Eu vou esquentar o chá e fazer algo salgado para alimentá-la. E você é leve como uma pluma, Watson. Estou sendo sincero – ele tentou reforçar o que dizia, e ela pode ver que era verdade.

– Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

– Quase duas horas. Eu não queria deixa-la sozinha, mas você parecia bem, então dei um pulo até a delegacia o mais rápido que pude. Sente alguma dor? Reflexologia nos seus pés pode ajudar bastante.

– Não, brigada. Eu tô bem, Sherlock. Encontrou alguma coisa?

– Ocorrências estranhas que se acumularam ao longo dos anos nos arquivos do departamento. Além de nunca terem sido provadas, há quem pense que as vítimas estavam confusas, fosse por bebida, sono, cansaço, neblina ou chuva numa noite de inverno.

– Que tipo de ocorrências?

– Você não vai acreditar! Agora entendo porque o senhor Mortiner tem medo, apesar de não ser supersticioso. Alguns habitantes, visitantes e trabalhadores do Central Park que passavam próximos a estátua de Balto a altas horas da noite, alguns de madrugada, relataram ter ouvido uivos, latidos, ganidos de deixar os cabelos em pé. Mas esses só foram procurados pelo departamento por causa dos que foram lá primeiro.

– Onde quer chegar?

– Precisamente cinco pessoas relataram ter visto na escuridão da noite, enquanto o parque está praticamente vazio, uma criatura gigantesca e medonha, que parece saída do inferno. Um cão enorme de olhos brilhantes. Alguns descreveram como um urso, outros como um monstro. Um dos caras estava meio bêbado, o primeiro, por isso só foi levado a sério depois dos outros quatro depoimentos. Como eu disse, se acumularam ao longo dos anos. Três das cinco pessoas nem estão mais vivas, eram de idade já quando aconteceu. Uma delas ficou tão aterrorizada que morreu meses depois por causa do choque que afetou sua saúde. Se parece muito com o que o senhor Mortiner nos contou. E todos esses relatos coincidem com as datas das mortes de herdeiros recentes da família Baskerville. A mansão deles não fica tão distante da estátua de Balto.

– Então acha mesmo que pode existir um monstro? Nem eu acredito. Se for uma armação, acha que o criminoso pode estar tentando culpar Balto?

– Pra quem acredita em contos de fadas e pra um criminoso que quer encobrir a verdade se aproveitando da crença de algumas pessoas no sobrenatural, talvez. Já há a lenda dos Baskervilles para confundir suas cabeças. Por que não acrescentar à equação o espírito de um mestiço de lobo e husky, ainda que ele tenha sido um herói? É muito cedo pra concluir qualquer coisa. Quando você estiver melhor, amanhã, vamos visitar as duas vítimas vivas. E é muito provável que em breve aparecerão vítimas novas. Pedi que Bell nos ligasse quando acontecer. Agora, vou fazer algo pra você comer. Há algo mais que eu possa fazer? Algo que você precise?

– Não. Obrigada, Sherlock – respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

******

– Senhora Catwright, pode nos descrever com precisão o que viu naquela noite e como tudo aconteceu?

– Eu era mais jovem naquela época – a senhora começou – Jovens lidam melhor com essas coisas estranhas, senão acho que eu teria enlouquecido. Quando penso naquilo hoje, chego a perder o sono. Quando aconteceu, eu estava passando pelo parque à noite, por volta das dez horas, era meu caminho pra casa. O lugar estava vazio. Eu estava cansada, estava frio, havia um pouco de neblina. Por isso pensei estar confusa, mas depois acabei indo à polícia quando soube que o pobre herdeiro dos Baskervilles havia sido encontrado morto naquela noite com ferimentos horríveis pelo corpo, apesar da morte ter sido atribuída a uma queda muito grande de uma árvore da mansão. Quando liguei os pontos pensei que um cão raivoso de rua pudesse ter feito. Mas nunca nada foi provado. E afinal, ele foi encontrado dentro da mansão. Eu vi a criatura fora.

– Pode ser mais precisa? – Joan lhe pediu.

– Como eu já disse, eu estava voltando pra casa ao fim do meu turno de trabalho, por volta das dez da noite. Sempre trabalhei próxima ao parque. Era uma noite muito escura, talvez de lua nova. Estava bem vazio, apenas algumas poucas pessoas. De repente ouvi um som horrível ao longe, parecia um rosnado horrível, alto, que ecoou perto da estátua do lobo Balto. A princípio ignorei, pensei se tratar de um cão de rua. Mas os barulhos pioram. Latidos, uivos, ganidos, som de patas enormes. Eu apressei meus passos pra sair o mais rápido possível dali. Então eu jurei ter visto um urso negro enorme. Ele olhou pra mim quando comecei a correr, seus olhos faiscavam, não sei dizer corres, só que era um animal gigantesco e horrível. Por alguma razão ou milagre, a criatura não me perseguiu. Eu poderia não estar aqui agora, senhor Holmes. Eu fiquei em choque por vários dias. Antes de procurar a polícia, contatei o zoológico das proximidades, mas me disseram que todos os animais estavam lá. Quando eu soube sobre o jovem morto, na manhã do dia seguinte, eu procurei a polícia. Isso é tudo que sei.

– Nós agradecemos. O que nos disse vai ajudar bastante.

– Por que vieram aqui me perguntar essas coisas? – Ela questionou com um olhar de pavor – A criatura tornou a ser vista tanto tempo depois? Que eu saiba o senhor Charles morreu por problemas de saúde. Pobre família, carrega uma trilha de tristezas.

– Não se preocupe. É apenas um caso que ficou em aberto. É comum que tentemos encerrá-los de tempos em tempos. Coletar informações é um procedimento vital, especialmente porque eu e minha parceira não conhecíamos o caso até ontem. Muito obrigado, senhora Catwright.

– Se houver repercussão de novas aparições ela vai ter um ataque – Joan falou quando caminhavam para encontrar Mortiner e Henry.

– Não haverá. Eu alertei o capitão e Bell de manterem total sigilo. Se há um criminoso por trás disso, como o pegaríamos? A senhora Catwritgh relatou basicamente o mesmo do homem que entrevistamos anteriormente, mas ela estava perto da estátua. Ele, mais próximo da mansão, onde um herdeiro morreu após cair do muro e sofrer uma lesão grave na cabeça naquela noite chuvosa. Nosso primeiro entrevistado não viu exatamente um animal, viu um vulto negro enorme e dois pontos luminosos que podiam ser seus olhos, mas também ouviu uivos e rosnados.

– Devemos esconder isso de Henry Baskerville?

– Até o momento certo. Alguma hora ele terá que saber, mas primeiro temos que conhece-lo e descobrir até onde ele sabe.

Henry Baskerville parecia um jovem exemplar, bem sucedido e que demonstrava uma aparência nata para os negócios. Vestia-se muito bem, camisa social e gravata, calça preta e sapatos sociais. Parecia ter a mesma idade do doutor Mortiner, tinha altura mediana, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, e apesar da constituição robusta, do rosto sério e amedrontador à primeira vista, era uma pessoa muito gentil. Ele não tinha conhecimento ainda sobre a terrível lenda que assolava sua família até Mortiner lhe contar naquela manhã e agora buscava desesperadamente entender o sentido de uma mensagem misteriosa enviada ao hotel. A frase era forma por palavras recortadas de jornal, algumas pareciam vir de palavras cruzadas, devido ao sentido diferente de leitura. Apenas a palavra “mansão” escrita à mão.

“Se você valoriza sua vida e está em posse de sua razão, não deixe a mansão na lua nova.”

– Por que na lua nova?! – Ele perguntava pela segunda vez.

– Senhor Holmes, isso pode ter alguma ligação? – Mortiner questionou.

– Todas as que analisamos aconteceram numa noite sem lua.

– Como assim – Henry perguntou – O que eu não sei ainda?

– Tenha um pouco mais de paciência – Sherlock lhe pediu – Primeiro a mensagem.

O detetive olhou em volta, apanhando na mesa do quarto um exemplar do New York Times.

– Aqui está – ele mostrou e os outros observaram a página indicada.

– Você, valoriza, vida, posse, sua, razão, lua nova. São as respostas das palavras cruzadas. E as outras estão nos títulos das publicações menores – Joan notou.

– E se resta dúvida, veja que “não deixe a” estão coladas na mesma tira de papel.

– Como sabia de qual jornal isso veio? – Henry perguntou espantado.

– Reconhecer a tipografia é uma característica indispensável a consultores. Se ler minhas monografias saberá disso e que posso identificar muito mais tipos. Essa tipografia bem projetada é típica do Times. Também posso dizer que essa mensagem foi enviada por uma mulher bem instruída que temia ser interrompida durante a confecção da mensagem. Ela escreveu a palavra mansão porque não a encontrou escrita.

Os dois clientes ficaram em silêncio, boquiabertos.

– Ele quis dizer que a mensagem foi cortada com uma tesoura pequena, dá pra ver pelos piques no papel, provavelmente uma tesoura de unha. A letra está distorcida, aprece ser de propósito, mas dá pra ver que é feminina. Só uma mulher instruída leria o New York Times, e provavelmente não enviaria uma mensagem com recortes colados tortos como esses, apesar dos sentidos diferentes de leitura se não o fizesse com pressa. Mas por que? Quem pode ser? E por que enviou essa mensagem? – Joan concluiu.

– A mensagem não tem endereço além do deste hotel. Faz parecer que veio do correio, não de um intermediador, mas! Você disse que um funcionário daqui a entregou. Quer apostar quanto que ele ganhou alguma coisa pra isso ou que foi ameaçado? Se procurarmos, vamos encontrar também o jornal destruído do Times nas lixeiras de locais próximos a esse hotel.

– Acha que posso estar sendo seguido?

– É possível – Sherlock respondeu a Henry – Aconteceu algo fora do comum desde que chegou à Nova Iorque?

– Três luvas dos pares que tenho desapareceram do quarto ontem. Não entendo como. Não aguento mais brigar com os funcionários para que descubram o que houve.

– Luvas velhas ou novas?

– Um das velhas e o par novo.

– Tudo que posso lhe dizer agora é que quem enviou a mensagem não é aliado, mas também não pode ser inimigo, já que parece querer adverti-lo de algo. Você quer ir pra mansão da sua família?

– Quero! Eu quero muito continuar o que me tio Charles deixou. E não vou deixar uma lenda me impedir.

– Quando pretende fazer isso?

– Em três ou quatro dias. Estou apenas esperando que alguns assuntos sejam cuidados. Não vou ficar nesse hotel pra sempre.

– Senhor Mortiner... – Joan começou – Se algo acontecesse a Henry, quem herdaria a fortuna deixada pelo senhor Charles?

– Rodger, mas ele está morto. Talvez alguns parente distantes, mas acho que nem sabem tanto sobre a mansão e a história da família.

O casal de consultores deixou o hotel caminhando. Sherlock parecia distraído ou concentrado demais em alguma coisa.

– Watson...

– O homem de óculos escuro, cabelo preto e barba? – Ela sussurrou de volta – Parece estar covenientemente perto do hotel.

– E atento demais a nós dois pro meu gosto. Vamos tentar emboscá-lo e mais tarde vou pedir que Teddy visite esse hotel e tenha uma conversa com alguns funcionários.

Os dois pararam em frente a alguns jornais pendurados para venda, fingindo interesse, mas antes que pudessem se virar ou pensar em qualquer coisa, o homem misterioso sumiu e não puderam localizá-lo.

– Não é o fim do mundo, Watson. Ele jogou fora uma nota de compra quando passamos por ele – Sherlock dizia caminhando até a lixeira do outro lado da rua.

Felizmente não foi difícil recuperar o papel e Sherlock deu boas gargalhadas ao lê-lo.

– Veja isso, Watson. Parece que Henry e Mortiner não são os únicos observados por aqui.

– O que?! – Ela surpreendeu-se ao ler.

“Cafeteria D’espresso (317 Madison Avenue, New York)

1 café amaretto

Mesa 4 – cliente, Sherlock Holmes”


	3. Pontas soltas

— Quer que eu me infiltre na mansão? Não acha que vai parecer suspeito?

— Não se for sozinha. Se há um criminoso é provável que reconheça a minha cara, e ainda que reconheça a sua, vai se sentir menos ameaçado. Vou me mostrar descrente e bem desinteressado no caso e vigiar tudo daqui de fora enquanto procuro por outros rastros. Enquanto isso você analisa a situação de dentro da casa e vemos o que acontece. Mesmo assim, vamos apresentar você na casa como uma simples informante que vai analisar o caso pra mim enquanto não posso.

— Por que não pode? O que vai dizer a eles.

— Não vamos contar tudo. Quanto menos souberem por enquanto, mais seguros podem estar e menos nos atrapalharão.

— Você acha que o cão pode existir de fato?

— Talvez. A pegada era bem real pelo que Mortiner descreveu. Ele não parece um mentiroso e tem uma mente muito precisa. E não é tão simples falsificar a pegada de um cão sem ser descoberto. Alguma coisa teria deixado pistas em uma pegada falsa.

— Você já falou sobre isso com Mortiner ou Henry?

— Não. Eu vou sugerir isso quando os encontrarmos de novo mais tarde. E dada a apreensão que estão sentindo, duvido muito que não achem uma boa ideia. Aparentemente é um caso simples, mas com poucas informações e muitas pontas soltas. Se provarmos que o cão é físico, será uma questão de tempo até montarmos o caso e a linha de acontecimentos, e assim chegarmos a um humano. Se o cão é físico, não pode ser um animal raivoso, já teria sido encontrado e sacrificado, e um cão não teria uma formação tão boa sozinho pra matar pessoas de uma mesma família em série, Watson. Mesmo que essas pessoas tivessem lhe feito mal. E pode haver mais de um cão. Há anos de distância entre uma morte e outra.

— É tempo suficiente pra um cão viver. Alguns vivem bastante.

— Mas não sabemos a idade da criatura, pode haver mais de um. Mas isso não é importante agora. Se o animal existe, há alguém que o comanda. Que o controla. E provavelmente alguém que vive aqui nesta cidade! Alguém próximo à família. Ou que tem alguma fixação por ela. E dada o poder financeiro não são poucas pessoas. Mas precisamos saber porque, então saberemos quem. Sugiro que arrume uma mala pra alguns dias e leve seu bastão.

******

— Eu vou para a mansão amanhã. Pedi que uma verificação fosse feita. Os criados não encontraram anda de estranho. Eu não os conheço, mas o doutor Mortiner diz que estão com a família há anos e nunca decepcionaram. Ainda assim, estou assustado. Se há um criminoso perigoso à espreita, talvez saiba como se infiltrar e me fazer alguma coisa dentro da casa.

— Subornar os criados eu duvido, todos sempre foram leais ao extremo – o médico falou – Mas se houver mesmo um cão maligno, o que pode acontecer?

— Você não irá sozinho. Levará alguém de confiança com você, ao menos por uns dias ou enquanto solucionamos o caso.

— O único em quem posso pensar é o doutor Mortiner, mas ele não pode deixar suas funções só por mim.

— Sabemos disso, portanto você levará Watson. Ela vai acompanha-lo dentro da mansão por algum tempo. Lá ela não será minha parceira. Irá apresenta-la apenas como minha informante, não sabemos o quanto de informações podem obter a sua volta, senhor Henry. Para a segurança dos dois, ela será apenas uma informante.

— Por que não vão os dois?

— Eu irei voando se algo mais grave acontecer, mas você sabe que não é meu único cliente. No momento estamos atolados de casos, inclusive um caso gravíssimo de chantagem envolvendo cargos de pessoas importantes. Watson vai conseguir toda a informação possível enquanto eu não estiver totalmente disponível. Você vai gostar da companhia dela, é muito mais agradável do que eu.

— Tudo bem então. Algum problema para a senhorita?

— De forma alguma. Se isso pode nos ajudar a encontrar a resposta e mantê-lo um pouco mais seguro, eu irei. A propósito... Encontrou suas luvas?

— Achei as luvas novas dentro de uma mala, posso ter me confundido com o lugar de guardar, mas agora sumiram as duas velhas.

— Estranho, não acha? – Joan perguntou, trocando um olhar de entendimento com Sherlock.

— Bastante. Já revirei minhas coisas, sei que não estão lá. Mas ao menos recuperei as novas.

Sherlock fechou a porta após os dois homens irem embora e encarou Joan.

— Ouviu o que ele disse?

— Se há um cão, é preciso um meio pra fazê-lo atacar a pessoa certa.

— E o melhor de todos ainda é pelo faro do animal. O ladrão pode ter subornado um dos funcionários do hotel pra roubar mais de uma peça pra não parecer um roubo esquisito, mas duas das três eram inúteis. Então ele fez um novo suborno e conseguiu o que precisava novamente sem que pareça algo muito fora do comum.

— Então o cão é real...

— “Pode” ser real. Ainda não sabemos se há um cão ou se alguém quer que acreditemos nisso. O homem que perseguiu nossos clientes sabe que estou na caça. Foi ousado o suficiente pra brincar com a gente dando meu nome no pedido de café. Deve conhecer meus métodos.

— Mas por que se revelaria assim?

— Se você quer enganar alguém com um nome falso... Que maneira melhor de confundir a pessoa do que com o próprio nome dela. Mas isso não foi uma decisão perfeita. Ele pediu café amaretto. Mandei Teddy verificar isso também. O garçom confirmou o pedido vindo de um homem com a descrição do que nós vimos. Amaretto é um licor italiano usado no café pra conferir um sabor mais forte e diferenciado, e um aroma irresistível, somado a canela e creme de leite. Temos que descobrir se há algum italiano, descendente ou mestiço na vizinhança. E saber se é um informante ou se é o nosso criminoso.

— E quanto ao jornal que Teddy devia procurar?

— Ele não conseguiu fazer nenhum funcionário abrir a boca ou soltar alguma coisa sobre o roubo das luvas e também não encontrou o jornal, mas isso não importa muito por enquanto.

— Preciso saber como isso vai funcionar. Como e quando devo me comunicar com você?

— À noite. Quando tiver se recolhido pra dormir. Estará sozinha e longe de possíveis suspeitos.

— Então até Henry é suspeito?

— Todos são até que provemos que não. Todas as mortes foram dentro da casa. O cão, no entanto, foi visto e ouvido fora dela. Quero que você descubra o que os empregados têm a dizer sobre isso. Nossos clientes acreditam que os criados são impecavelmente leais até hoje. E se nunca tiverem sido?

Passaram o resto do dia tentando juntar algumas pontas soltas do caso, sem muito sucesso. Joan arrumou algumas coisas para sua estadia na mansão no dia seguinte. Estava sentada em sua cama, na escuridão do quarto por volta das onze da noite, pensando na estranheza daquele caso. Percebeu a porta entreabrir e soube que era Sherlock.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não pensei que ainda estivesse acordada – ele falou quando seu rosto se destacou entre a escuridão do quarto e a luz do corredor.

— Preocupado com alguma coisa? – Ela questionou ao ver o olhar inseguro dele.

— Estava pensando...

— Em que?

— Ainda que esse caso se explique pelas leis do mundo dos vivos, e eu acredito que sim, há muitas pontas soltas e caminhos que ainda não dão em lugar nenhum. Parece um dos casos mais perigosos que já enfrentamos. A história da família diz que não só herdeiros morreram. Pessoas que não tinham nada a ver se foram simplesmente por estarem no caminho. Quanto mais eu penso, menos eu fico feliz com isso. Temos que resolver esse caso o mais rápido possível. Não falta muito pra lua nova. Você sempre iluminou bastante minhas ideias. Sei que pode e vai me levar a algum lugar – ele fez uma pausa na qual nenhum dos dois falou nada – Eu ficarei feliz quando você estiver segura de novo, aqui. E antes que pense que a estou jogando sozinha na boca do lobo, eu vou vigiar cada um dos seus passos, daqui de fora, mas estarei no seu encalço. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você.

Ela refletiu por alguns instantes e sorriu.

— Obrigada, Sherlock.

Sherlock voltou ao quarto quando ela já estava dormindo. Observou a bela figura asiática adormecida e repensou seus planos para solucionar o caso. Tinha tudo estrategicamente calculado, não deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Puxou a cadeira para mais perto da cama e sentou-se para observá-la dormir, como havia feito tantas vezes antes.


	4. A mansão

Joan fechou a porta de seu quarto na mansão, deixando sua mala num canto perto da cama, e o observou. Bem como o restante da casa gigantesca, era um quarto estilo antigo, mas bem conservado, com uma cama de casal e roupas de cama que pareciam bem nobres, paredes beges com adornos em um tom de marrom, janelas e porta de madeira e um piso de cerâmica que parecia ser de madeira à primeira vista. Seguindo as instruções de Sherlock, ela trancou a porta e fechou a cortina. Sentou-se na cama e pensou sobre sua chegada. Só a entrada do lugar já era assustadora. Em algum lugar perto da estátua de Balto era visível um pequeno desvio que levava ao grande portão de ferro da mansão. O muro e portão não eram tão altos, possibilitando que quase qualquer um pulasse, mas ninguém ousaria se tivesse um pouco de juízo. De manhã, a visão poderia parecer mais amigável, mas durante a noite a mansão tinha um ar macabro e parecia bastante escura, como se uma nuvem negra pairasse ali. Alguns cômodos ainda mantinham os velhos castiçais, apesar de terem lâmpadas. Durante o jantar, Joan sentiu-se incomodada, como se as pessoas dos antigos quadros de família na sala olhassem todas para ela e Henry.

Os empregados eram relativamente poucos e todos muito empenhados e focados em suas respectivas funções. Não pareciam suspeitos. Joan estava de olho no casal Barrymore. Ambos pareciam boas pessoas, apesar do ar misterioso, especialmente do mordomo, levantar desconfiança. Ambos ainda se mostravam extremamente abalados com a morte de seu antigo senhor, Charles Baskerville, haviam até discutido demissão com Henry. Viver na mansão muito os entristecia com as lembranças de seu antigo morador. Joan os estudou atentamente no momento e para ela pareciam sinceros, mas assim como Sherlock havia alertado, todos eram suspeitos até que provassem o contrário. Pegou seu telefone e discou o número de Sherlock.

– Watson – ele respondeu em poucos segundos, parecendo não querer falar muito alto.

– Por que está falando baixo? Está muito perto?

– Estou olhando a janela do seu quarto nesse exato momento.

Joan afastou alguns centímetros da cortina, mas era impossível ver Sherlock, especialmente pela extensão do imenso jardim em frente da mansão e da escuridão em volta.

– Não olhe, não vai conseguir me ver, estou muito mais longe, usando um binóculo e tentando passar despercebido.

– Apenas me diga o que você ainda não sabe.

– O que aconteceu depois que você passou pela porta. Como foi o jantar? E como é aí dentro? Como o herdeiro Henry está indo?

– Uma mansão realmente antiga, embora conservada. Não sei durante o dia, mas é assustador aqui dentro. Durante o jantar parecia que os quadros me olhavam... Os empregados não parecem suspeitos, mas vou ficar de olho nos Barrymore, tem um ar de mistério em volta deles. Henry está bem. Ficou feliz como uma criança quando entramos aqui, amou a mansão. Também a achou assustadora à primeira vista, mas deixou isso em segundo plano depois que a viu por dentro, e é um homem muito desenrolado, já está se dando muito bem com os empregados e agora também se recolheu pra dormir.

– Você trancou a porta como instruí?

– Sim. E ele também. Pude ouvir antes de entrar. Continua assustado com a possibilidade de ser morto misteriosamente.

– Não deixe de fazer isso e evite contato com o exterior durante a noite. Não sabemos o que realmente está acontecendo. Uma ameaça pode vir de qualquer lugar.

– Eu sei.

– Vi que você esteve no provável lugar onde o senhor Charles foi morto. Conte-me.

– É impossível encontrar qualquer vestígio depois de três meses. Mas só de imaginar o que aconteceu lá, fiquei horrorizada. Ele realmente deve ter morrido de pavor. Ficou tão perturbado que correu na direção oposta à casa, onde claramente seria impossível pedir ajuda. O muro e o portão não são muito altos. Não é difícil pular, mas ainda acho que é alto suficiente para um cão, mesmo que de grande porte.

– Não quero que verifique nada fora da casa depois que escurecer, sob hipótese alguma, mesmo não sendo lua nova. Ainda mais sozinha como fez antes do jantar.

– Entendido. Você fez algum progresso aí de fora?

– Sim. Os vizinhos que o médico falou. O senhor Frank... Talvez não precisemos nos preocupar com ele. É só um velho aposentado que não tem muito o que fazer e gasta seu tempo vigiando os vizinhos e arrumando algumas confusões não muito relevantes para infernizar suas vidas. Parece orgulhoso disso. Já o professor, Stapleton, parece uma pessoa exemplar, que ama a natureza e costuma caminhar durante a tarde. Parece que mora sozinho também. Estou tentando pensar em possíveis outros suspeitos, mas não tenho nada concreto. É tudo por hoje. Tenha muito cuidado Watson, e boa noite.

– Tenha você também. Não é seguro ficar sozinho no meio da rua tão tarde, nem pra você. Vá logo pra casa. Boa noite, Sherlock.

Ela desligou, sentindo o coração acelerar um pouco ao lembrar do tom ameno que Sherlock usou nas últimas palavras. Parecia de fato preocupado com ela. Joan sorriu enquanto arrumava suas coisas no quarto. Meia hora mais tarde estava se revirando na cama tentando dormir. Parecia que faltava algo. O sobrado, Clyde, trabalhar até tarde, barulho, TV, rádio, a presença de Sherlock por perto, mesmo quando ele apenas se sentava em seu quarto para observá-la dormir, trabalhava na sala enquanto ela dormia no sofá para não deixa-la sozinha durante a noite, sabia que ele fazia isso. Havia se acostumado. O silêncio mortal que tomava conta da mansão naquele momento a estava incomodando. Escutou as badaladas de um relógio antigo que ficava no corredor e depois mais silêncio. Tentou pegar no sono outra vez, sem muito sucesso quando pensou ter ouvido alguém chorar do lado de fora, mas foi breve, talvez tivesse se enganado. Joan levantou-se e acendeu a luz. Apurou os ouvidos, mas não escutou nada. Lembrando-se da fatídica história daquela mansão e das instruções de Sherlock, decidiu ignorar e se deitar outra vez.

******

– Notícias? – Sherlock perguntou ao ligar para ela após o horário de almoço quando ela estava afastada dos demais, observando o gigantesco jardim da porta da casa.

– A mansão ainda parece melancólica, mas bem mais feliz pela manhã. Eu demorei pra pegar no sono. Pensei ter ouvido uma mulher chorando pouco depois da meia noite. Henry disse o mesmo essa manhã. Nós questionamos os criados, mas o mordomo disse que só há uma mulher aqui além de mim. A esposa dele, que ele garantiu que não tinha problemas. Mas depois do café eu a vi afastada de nós e os olhos dela estavam vermelhos.

– O que acha deles?

– Cheguei a pensar que o mordomo pode ser o homem que vimos nos seguir, embora pareça mais alto. Mas não tenho certeza. A esposa dele é uma mulher grande e forte, até amedrontadora, mas parece uma boa pessoa.

– Continue observando. Estou definindo alguns pontos aqui de fora. E a propósito... O capitão pediu pra avisar que um assassino procurado está foragido em Nova York.

– Eu também avisaria se meu melhor consultor estivesse ficando até tarde sozinho na rua.

– Não se preocupe comigo, cuide de si mesma. Nos falamos essa noite.

Sherlock desligou e olhou em volta do lugar que estava analisando com a lanterna. Ele estava mais perto de Joan do que ela seria capaz de imaginar no momento, e a chinesa também mal sabia que um novo fio se juntava às pontas soltas do caso.

Duas horas depois de falar com Sherlock, ela se encontrava caminhando pela vizinhança junto com Henry e Mortiner, a fim de observar os vizinhos que Sherlock havia descrito. Já haviam conhecido o senhor Frankland, que como todos no lugar descreviam, era um senhor aposentado sem muitos afazeres da vida que os recebeu se gabando da última vítima de suas confusões, e advertindo os três, especialmente o novato Henry, e Joan, sobre os problemas que teriam com vizinhos tão encrenqueiros.

– Eu não ouvi isso... – Joan comentou tentando conter o riso quando já estavam longe – Esse homem seria o horror dos síndicos. Que bom que tem sua casa.

– Não chego mais nem perto desse aí – Henry lhe disse.

– Eu já me acostumei – Mortiner falou – Não puxo mais conversa, só fico escutando e saio assim que posso. Vejam! Aquele é o professor Stapleton.

O homem pareceu notar o trio se aproximar e lhes dirigiu a atenção antes que o chamassem. Ele não era muito alto e aparentava 35 anos, louro e com boa aparência. Ele olhou para cada um profundamente, cumprimentou Mortiner, dando as boas vindas a Henry, e em seguida a Joan.

– Você deve ser Joan Watson. O doutor Mortiner comentou que o novo morador da mansão tinha uma convidada. Muito prazer, Jack Stapleton, eu sou professor e um amante de biologia.

– O prazer é meu – Joan respondeu enquanto apertava a mão dele.

Ela o estudou. Parecia uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita, o que poderia torna-lo ainda mais suspeito. Embora ele aparentemente não tivesse motivos.

– Conhecem a lenda? – Ele perguntou.

– O doutor Mortiner nos contou – Joan lhe respondeu.

– Vocês são muito corajosos. Ainda que não acredite nisso, eu teria medo de morar quase sozinho naquela casa grande. Admiro você, Henry. Sejam bem vindo. E a admiro igualmente, senhorita Watson. Já ouvi falar de seu trabalho junto com o grande Sherlock Holmes. Se ele a enviou significa que está interessado na lenda? Alguma chance de eu o conhecer?

– Sherlock não vai vir, está ocupado com outros vários casos e não encontramos nada de errado. Estou apenas visitando a mansão. E de qualquer forma, não damos detalhes do nosso trabalho, senhor Stapleton.

– Eu entendo, mas se houver algo errado eu ficarei feliz em ajudar. Agora preciso ir. Foi um prazer encontra-los.

Joan observou o homem se afastar. Decidiu que não gostava dele. Parecia uma pessoa boa, mas por alguma razão ela não conseguia acreditar nele. E tinha uma forte impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, embora nem tivesse ideia de onde. De repente algo lhe ocorreu e a chinesa cheirou a mão que usara para cumprimentar o professor.

– Algo errado? – Henry lhe perguntou.

– As mãos dele cheiram a citronela.

– É um aroma comum para a casa de um professor de biologia. Também é uma substância comum em xampus para animais. Sempre tem no do meu cachorro – o doutor Mortiner comentou.

Joan disfarçou sua surpresa, percebendo que nenhum dos dois fizera a conexão do que ela queria dizer. Precisava falar com Sherlock.

– É verdade que um assassino perigoso escapou? – O médico tornou a falar.

– Sim, o capitão nos informou. Ninguém tem ideia de onde está.

– Já tenho muito com o que me preocupar, espero não dar de cara com ele – Henry falou – Ainda estou intrigado com a senhora Barrymore. O mordomo mentiu.

– Podem ter brigado e não querem expor isso pra nós. São marido e mulher, devem se resolver – Joan lhe disse – Mas vamos ficar de olho neles.

Naquela noite a mansão parecia ainda mais sombria. Após o jantar Joan havia relato a Sherlock sua desconfiança sobre o professor. Por enquanto ele não tinha novas informações sobre o caso. E a noite teria seguido normalmente se após a meia noite coisas horrendas não começassem a acontecer. Joan finalmente estava conseguindo dormir quando sentiu um leve tremor vindo do andar debaixo. Pensou que pudesse estar tendo pesadelos e apertou o coberto em volta de si, abrindo os olhos assustada. Alguns minutos depois parecia estar tudo bem e ela tentou voltar a dormir, mas escutou novos barulhos, parecia um rosnado distante e depois vários batuques no chão, como se alguma coisa grande corresse. O som agora estava longe, ela não podia sentir, mas ouvia. Estava plenamente acordada e agora tinha certeza de não ser um sonho. Apressou-se em vestir seu robe por cima da roupa de dormir e correr para o porta do quarto de Henry, após trancar a sua por fora, batendo insistentemente.

– Quem é? – Ele perguntou aparecendo apavorado.

– Sou eu, Joan Watson.

Ele abriu a porta apressadamente ao reconhecer a voz e quase a puxou para dentro antes de trancar a porta novamente.

– Você também ouviu?!

– Sim. Achei que eu estivesse tendo pesadelos. Você estás bem?

– Estou, embora tema não continuar assim.

– Henry, não entre em pânico. Vou tentar falar com Sherlock.

A oriental procurou por seu celular no bolso, mas desistiu quando ouviram passos no corredor. Os dois se entreolharam e encostaram o ouvido na porta, ouvindo os passos se distanciarem.

– Esses passos parecem ser do mordomo.

– Está aqui há dois dias e já conhece o som dos passos dele?

– Fui treinada pra isso. Você fica aqui. Eu vou segui-lo.

– Não. O que eu ganho ou perco ficando ou indo? Vou com você. E eu nunca deixaria uma mulher sozinha em algo que parece tão arriscado.

– Eu agradeço, mas a questão principal aqui é a sua segurança.

– Eu quero ir.

– Tudo bem, mas não saia de perto de mim.

Os dois abriram a porta e seguiram pelo corredor escuro na direção dos passos, vendo a luz distante de uma lanterna. Caminharam pelas grandes salas da mansão, seguindo por quase cinco minutos até verem a luz parar dentro de um dos cômodos. Foram até a porta entreaberta com todo o silêncio possível, vendo o mordomo parado em frente à janela com uma lanterna.

– Pode me explicar, senhor Barrymore? – Henry o surpreendeu, fazendo o homem pular com uma exclamação de susto.

– Senhor Henry! Mil perdões! Receio que não há mais como abafar a situação.

– Do que está falando?

– Por favor, senhor! Me perdoe! Eu pensei que colocaria ainda mais pressão no senhor e temi o que poderia acontecer, especialmente por minha esposa.

– Diga logo de uma vez.

– Deve estar informados que um assassino perigoso está por aí.

– Sim? – Henry disse simplesmente.

– Há muitos anos minha esposa não vê seu irmão mais novo. A vida dos dois não foi das melhores e o garoto cresceu e se envolveu com o mundo dos crimes. Ela tem chorado desde que soube da fuga. “Ainda é meu irmãozinho”, ela diz. Ela amou aquela criança.

– Eu sinto muito – Joan lhe disse com sinceridade.

– Agradeço seus sentimentos, senhorita Watson.

– Mas o que essa história tem a ver? – Henry perguntou – Está querendo dizer que...

– Sim, senhor... O assassino que estão procurando é irmão de minha mulher. Ela não o apoia e abomina tudo que ele fez, quer que ele pague e talvez aprenda sua lição, mas teme que ele possa ser morto. No fundo ela ainda o ama como seu irmão. Nós tememos que pudesse nos mandar embora antes do que pretendemos se descobrisse.

Após alguns minutos de choque, o herdeiro tornou a falar.

– Eu não faria isso. Vocês não tem culpa de nada. E serviram minha família por anos, lealmente e impecavelmente. Eu nunca iria desampará-los.

– Eu agradeço senhor.

– Ainda não nos disse porque está aqui, olhando pela janela – Joan lhe lembrou.

– Essa é a questão, senhorita. Devem ter ouvido os barulhos.

– Sim, ouvimos.

– Ficaram todos muito assustados. Eu mobilizei os outros empregados e nos vistoriamos a casa inteira, está tudo bem. Não contamos antes porque nunca foi de fato importante, mas há muitos e muitos anos, no início da estadia da família Baskerville nesta grande casa havia um anexo subterrâneo, usado como esconderijo, depósito, inclusive de armas. Com o tempo, passou a ser desnecessário e foi desativado e fechado muito antes do senhor Charles e outros herdeiros residirem aqui. Ele sabia sobre o anexo, mas nunca se importou com ele, porque nunca sequer o achamos. Quando escutamos o barulho, pensamos que talvez alguém tivesse achado, sabe-se lá como, e estivesse se escondendo lá.

– Quer dizer que há um assassino perigoso embaixo da casa?! – Henry perguntou apavorado.

– Não senhor. Como eu já disse, nunca encontramos um anexo. Ele foi desativado alguns anos antes de eu começar a trabalhar para sua família. O que aconteceu é que quando ouvimos os barulhos e não encontramos nada na casa, nos ocorreu que alguém tivesse pulado o muro e estava tentando invadir sem a mínima noção de onde estava. Enquanto os outros procuravam lá embaixo, pedi que minha mulher ficasse no quarto, ela está muito assustada. Eu vim até aqui porque essa janela permite ver toda a extensão do nosso jardim e até uma parque do Central Park. Minha esposa disse ter visto um homem correndo pelo jardim, quando não vi nada vim até aqui olhar e realmente vi alguém correndo fora da mansão. Não sei dizer se pulou o muro ou se minha esposa se confundiu.

– O homem que ela viu era o irmão?! – Joan perguntou.

– Ela não soube dizer, só pode ver sua silhueta e estava muito assustada. Mas ela pensa que ele sabe que trabalhamos aqui e foi o primeiro lugar para onde ele pensou fugir.

– Eu vou falar com Sherlock. Por hora é melhor voltarmos aos nossos quartos. Sua esposa deve estar precisando do senhor. Vá ficar com ela.

O mordomo seguiu o conselho e Joan e Henry trancaram a porta do quarto do herdeiro após passarem por ela. O homem sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo enquanto Joan discava o número do parceiro.

– Sherlock... Tem que saber do que acabou de acontecer aqui – disse quando ele atendeu – Você tava correndo? Por que tá ofegante? São quase duas da manhã.

– Sim, eu estava, mas isso não importa agora. Eu estava pra te ligar pra dizer que não chame a polícia. Eu vi o que aconteceu. Tenho uma ideia de como resolver esse caso.

– Espera! Você tá sozinho no meio da rua às duas da manhã?! Ficou louco?! E quem está cuidando de Clyde e do sobrado?

– Senhora Hudson.

– Sherlock, é um assassino, precisamos chamar o capitão Gregson ou Bell.

– Ele está bem longe agora, não adianta você chamar. De qualquer forma eles estão informados sobre o parentesco do assassino com a esposa do mordomo.

– Onde você tá? Não parece bem.

– Já voltei pro sobrado. Alfredo me trouxe. Volte a dormir e não saia do seu quarto até amanhecer.

Ela desligou intrigada com a estranheza da conversa. Sherlock parecia confuso. Ela e Henry não conseguiram mais dormir naquela noite, não imediatamente. O herdeiro passou meia hora olhando pela janela até Joan convencê-lo a fechar a cortina. Tentou distraí-lo conversando sobre outros assuntos e quando teve certeza de que ele estava seguro e trancado em seu quarto, Joan deu uma última olhada para o corredor escuro e correu para trancar-se no seu.

******

– Sherlock, você tá bem mesmo? Posso te levar pro hospital – Alfredo ofereceu quando estacionaram em frente ao sobrado.

– Eu já disse, sem hospitais – ele insistiu, apesar da mancha de sangue em sua camisa aumentar sobre o peito.


	5. Intruso

– Ela vai ficar com raiva de você. Muita raiva! – A senhora Hudson disse pela segunda vez enquanto enfaixava o ferimento de Sherlock – Devia ter estancado isso logo que chegou, deve ter sangrado horrores enquanto tomava banho, ela reclamou, separando a toalha ensanguentada para lavar depois.

– De que ia adiantar? O contato com a água ia fazer sangrar de novo. AI!! – Ele exclamou quando ela apertou as bandagens e as prendeu firmemente com esparadrapo.

– Desculpe. Tenho alguma experiência em primeiros socorros, mas Joan faria melhor. Pode me explicar de novo como isso aconteceu?

– Posso dizer que alguns sistemas de segurança não são tão antiquados quanto eu pensava.

– Você invadiu mesmo outra casa...

– Às vezes pra pegar o monstro é preciso entrar na toca dele.

– Então já resolveu o caso?

– Não exatamente. Mas adiei uma tragédia até que isso seja feito.

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Ainda estou decidindo, mas preciso acabar com isso rápido. Se eu realmente tiver visto o que acho que vi... Watson, nosso cliente e quem mais estiver por perto estão em sério risco de vida.

– Então deve contar a ela! Agora!

– Não ainda. Eu conheço Joan, ela é tão teimosa e curiosa quanto eu. E às vezes também ignora a noção do perigo como eu. Se eu contar agora o que eu sei, ela pode caminhar numa direção perigosa antes que eu me aproxime o suficiente pra protege-la.

A senhora Hudson observou o britânico vestir a camisa e se perder com um olhar visivelmente preocupado em seu rosto. Ela também sabia que Sherlock nunca chamava Joan pelo nome, se o fizera estava de fato amedrontado o suficiente com algo para nem notar que a havia chamado assim.

– Você parece fraco. Vou fazer algo pra você comer, ainda que a madrugada não seja o melhor momento pra encher o estômago.

– Estou bem. Só meio perdido.

– Sim... Isso é fome. E fraqueza. Você não come desde a hora que saiu pelo que percebi, você ficou seis horas fora. E está se sentindo fraco por causa do sangue que perdeu. Sem reclamações, você vai se alimentar e dormir pelo menos duas horas antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

– Watson andou te instruindo pra ser minha babá? – Ele perguntou indignado.

– Ela não precisa fazer isso. Você sabe que sei como cuidar de pessoas e que eu conheço seus hábitos loucos.

******

– Senhorita Watson... Henry a chamou enquanto cuidava de um monte de papéis no escritório da mansão – Sua agitação é perturbadora. Algo errado? Também fiquei bem assustado ontem.

– Estou preocupada com Sherlock.

– Lembro que disse que ele estava estranho no telefone.

– Sim, estava ofegante, disse que estava correndo, mas sinto que há algo errado.

Sherlock lhe dissera para não ligar sem necessidade extrema, caso estivessem sendo observados, mas Joan se questionava sobre seguir esse conselho agora.

– Pode não ser nada. Isso foi de madrugada, agora são quase cinco e meia da tarde. Se ele estivesse com problemas, creio que já deveríamos saber.

– Talvez... – ela respondeu.

– É quase lua nova... – o nobre falou com um suspiro pesado.

– Está com medo?

– Como não ficar? Ainda que seja uma farsa, quem estiver por trás de tudo está armando pra se parecer com a lenda. E independente disso estou em risco.

– Não deve sair daqui à noite nos próximos dias, nem no fim da tarde. Vamos tomar precauções, você estará seguro.

– Confio em você... Mas também pode estar em risco. Você e o senhor Holmes. Acho que devemos todos ter cuidado. E bastante! De qualquer forma, muito obrigado por tudo, a vocês dois.

O homem voltou ao seu trabalho enquanto Joan ficou perdida em seus pensamentos. Continuava investigando os criados, especialmente os Barrymore, mas não tinham nada de suspeito além do que ela já tinha descoberto. Dava voltas constantes pela vizinhança. Sua desconfiança do senhor Frank ficava cada dia menor, era apenas um aposentado encrenqueiro, chegava a ser cômico. Também andava observando o professor de biologia. Parecia o vizinho mais exemplar que alguém poderia ter, embora houvesse alguma coisa nele que incomodava Joan, ela só não sabia dizer o que. Havia sondado o lugar em busca de mais histórias sobre a lenda, mas nada além do que já sabia. Isso ou as pessoas não queriam falar. Deixou Henry por algum tempo e seguiu para seu quarto, trancando-o e ligando para Sherlock em seguida.

– Watson, novidade sobre o caso?

– Nada que ainda não tenha te contado. Eu tô ligando porque você parecia muito estranho ontem à noite. Disse que tinha uma ideia de como resolver o caso.

– Eu tô bem – ele disse energicamente – Eu é que tô preocupado com você na mira de um cachorro fantasma gigante. Eu liguei alguns pontos que podem nos ajudar.

– E por que não me diz logo?

– Estamos numa situação muito delicada. Prefiro encontrar você amanhã mais cedo, então conversamos.

******

– Nublado hoje. Acho que vai chover – Henry comentou após o jantar enquanto observavam o jardim pela janela da sala.

– Mais um motivo pra ficar aqui dentro.

– Eu vou lá pra cima. Dormirei em breve. Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Watson.

– Igualmente – ela sorriu, mas por pouco tempo, e Henry percebeu.

– O que foi?

– Nada – ela mentiu – Deve ser a chuva começando a cair e batendo nas janelas ou telhas. Vá descansar. Eu vou fazer o mesmo daqui a pouco.

Quando o herdeiro estava seguro no andar de cima e os criados ainda visíveis longe o suficiente da entrada, Joan sacou seu bastão e arriscou-se pelo jardim. Olhando mil vezes para todos os lados e para o céu que ficava cada vez mais fechado e escuro, ela atravessou os trinta metros até o porta, no maior silêncio possível. Olhou em volta novamente, não encontrando nada nem ninguém que pudesse ser a fonte do barulho que ouvira. Voltando sua atenção para o portão, percebeu algo que fez seu sangue gelar. Quatro das várias setas afiadas de metal que protegiam a parte superior do portão e dos muros estavam vermelhas. Ela tinha certeza que era sangue. Fosse quem fosse que tivesse se ferido ali devia estar com um ferimento um tanto profundo e doloroso. Por um momento sentiu-se gelar, não sabia se de medo ou frio. Sentiu a ameaça que rondava a vida de seu cliente pesar muito mais em seus ombros.

Outro barulho de folhas secas quebrando! Ela virou-se, em estado de alerta, preparando o bastão para bater em quem quer que fosse, ainda que isso pudesse não protegê-la. Procurou com o olhar nas árvores, arbustos, qualquer lugar suspeito no enorme jardim, até ver alguém correr na escuridão e após um segundo de hesitação e susto, retomou a ação e disparou atrás do intruso. A perseguição durou cerca de cindo minutos entre as árvores em um canto do jardim afastado da casa, ate Joan conseguir estender o braço e acertar o invasor, provavelmente na cabeça. Ela ficou em choque ao escutar uma voz conhecida quando ele caiu. No escuro, tentando identificar quem havia derrubado. Ela ouviu o estranho ofegar no chão por alguns instantes, preparada para bater nele novamente a qualquer momento. Joan lembrava-se que o mordomo havia falado algo sobre as luzes do jardim ficarem acesas algum tempo após o jantar e adoraria que estivessem agora. Como se ouvissem seus pensamentos, as luzes começaram a acender pela grande extensão do lado de fora da mansão. Joan segurou o bastão com mais força, posicionando-se para um novo combate, mas ficou sem reação quando os olhos azuis de Sherlock a encararam do chão. Ainda com a respiração ofegante, apoiando-se no chão com o cotovelo e a outra mão sobre o peito.

– Watson... – ele sussurrou – Sei que deve estar com muita raiva, mas escute...

– Mentiu pra mim... – ela disse num sussurro, com visível mágoa em seu olhar.

Sherlock a olhou com tristeza e por mais de uma vez quis falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela.

– E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido eu nunca saberia.

– Não ia acontecer nada com você...

Ela não soube o que dizer, esperou que ele continuasse. Sentia uma dor incômoda no peito.

– E com você?!

– O assassino solto é de fato irmão da senhora Barrymore. Estava claro que essa casa seria um dos possíveis pontos de fuga dele. Ontem comecei a suspeitar que ele estava por perto e temi que seria a oportunidade perfeita para nosso criminoso. Tentar alguma coisa e culpar o outro homem. Mas não sabemos até onde um sabe sobre o outro. É isso que eu queria saber. Eu o vi Watson, ele está rondando pelo parque. Acho que pensou em entrar aqui, mas desistiu quando me viu. O capitão e Bell estão vindo atrás dele com algum reforço.

– Eu já falei sobre isso com você, Sherlock! – Brigou com ele, tentando não gritar e não chamar atenção – Você não me treinou pra eu ficar um passo atrás toda vez que você, Bell ou o capitão acharem perigoso! Eu também mereço respostas, essa luta também é minha!

– Eu disse que nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você e que não deixaria acontecer. Por mais de uma vez não consegui cumprir essa promessa. Além de respeitar o seu desejo de protege-la, mas deixa-la se arriscar também quando necessário... Acha mesmo que eu a mandaria a esse lugar perigoso sem manter os olhos em você? Mesmo que indiretamente... Eu tenho vigiado cada passou seu como prometi. Minha omissão também foi pra sua segurança. Não imagina como me senti quando a vi andando pelo jardim agora a pouco pra procurar um intruso no meio da noite. O tempo todo eu estive alguns passos atrás de você. Às vezes pra enganar os inimigos de forma infalível você precisa começar enganando os aliados. Eu sei que confia em mim, mas confie um pouco mais.

– É só isso que eu sou agora? Uma aliada?

– Não... Não pense assim.

Sherlock ficou em silêncio, desviando o olhar para algum lugar durante um segundo e se voltou em sua direção outra vez, dando alguns passos para ficar mais perto. Tão perto que ela podia sentir o peso dos olhos azuis sobre os seus e a respiração dele atingir seu rosto.

– Você sempre foi e sempre vai ser muito mais do que isso, Joan – ele sussurrou.

Sentiu um choque ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu primeiro nome e um tremor lhe percorrer quando Sherlock a segurou pela cintura, com um carinho que ela não imaginava que ele tivesse. O tempo parecia já não existir e o mundo em volta desapareceu na escuridão da noite. Joan estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis. Nunca se assustou com tal situação, mas era Sherlock! Dessa vez era diferente, embora ela sequer tivesse ideia do porque. Colocou suas mãos no peito dele para talvez tentar afastá-lo, sentindo o coração dele bater aceleradamente contra sua mão direita. Sentiu o seu próprio disparar e não tinha nenhuma força para qualquer outro movimento. Nem sabia como ou quando fechou os olhos e no próximo instante os lábios dele estavam nos seus. Muito diferente do que pensou que poderia ser e muito mais forte do que tudo que já havia experimentado antes, ele a beijou com calma e suavidade, acariciando suas costas com movimentos delicados de suas mãos, que a fizeram sentir uma segurança imensa. Qualquer sensação de raiva e tensão foi drenada com aquele beijo. Sherlock tornou o contato aos poucos mais intenso, pedindo para aprofundá-lo e ela não conseguiu negar. Levou as mãos para seus ombros e depois para sua nuca, afagando de leve ali e o mantendo o mais perto possível. Ele rompeu o contato com todo o cuidado do mundo, quando já não podiam continuar fingindo que não estavam com falta de ar. O que ele fez em seguida a deixou ainda mais surpresa. Abraçou-a apertado, a segurando com firmeza e cuidado, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

– Eu fiquei com medo. Meu plano parece não ter falhas até agora, mas poucas vezes na vida eu senti tanto medo de perder alguma coisa – Sherlock murmurava em seu ouvido – E por mais de uma... Foi você.

– Sherlock... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

– Foi muito difícil. Viver sem te tocar, estando tão perto. Não queria te assustar, te ferir, muito menos força-la a nada, nem que fosse embora. Mas eu não posso mais. Eu te amo, Joan Watson. Talvez desde que entrou por aquela porta da primeira vez. E agora eu sei porque eu sou melhor com você.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ela estava tão feliz em ouvir aquilo... Só estava em choque, não sabia exatamente o que dizer ou fazer. Fechou os olhos e tentou absorver o que acabara de acontecer. Abraçou Sherlock com mais força. Até aquele dia Joan não sabia o que estava procurando, por isso nunca havia avançado além de namoros, mas com Sherlock tudo parecia tão certo... Embora não pudesse definir. Então ela entendeu. A reposta sempre esteve ali, mas nunca quis compreendê-la.

– Eu só entendi agora, mas também amo você.

Ele beijou os cabelos negros e afagou suas costas. Joan moveu as mãos em seu peito, finalmente sentindo algo estranho ali. Ela pressionou levemente sua mão e Sherlock tentou abafar um gemido de dor.

– O que aconteceu? O que é isso? – Ela afastou-se para olhá-lo – O que é que você ainda não me contou? – Sua voz era suave, já sem ressentimentos.

– Quando pulei o portão ontem, não tive tempo suficiente pra evitar as pontas de metal que o protegem.

– Sherlock...! Esteve aqui ontem?! Então foi você! Como você tratou isso? Quem cuidou de você? Foi a um hospital?

– Você sabe o que penso a respeito de hospitais. Alfredo quis me levar, mas eu não quis ir. Não parecia tão grave. No final das contas, eu mesmo dei um jeito com ajuda da senhora Hudson. Ela passou parte discutível da madrugada fazendo um discurso sobre como você ficaria zangada comigo e tentando ser minha babá.

Joan o olhou com alguma irritação, não sabendo sequer o que pensar, enquanto tentava sentir o curativo sob o tecido da camisa, estava enfaixado, olharia melhor quando estivessem seguros dentro da mansão.

– Isso pode infeccionar. Tem que me deixar ver.

– Depois. Agora que você sabe parcialmente do que aconteceu, tenho que lhe contar o restante, e temos que nos apressar em acertar os últimos detalhes.

– Não sei de tudo ainda. De que você estava fugindo? O assassino é mesmo real?

– Tão real quanto eu e você. Mas se ele realmente está planejando vir aqui ainda, não sei. E você não vai acreditar do que eu estava fugindo ontem... – ele foi interrompido por um grito estridente.

Joan sentiu o corpo estremecer com o susto e Sherlock puxá-la para perto. Um grito horrível ecoou pelo jardim gigantesco. Os dois arregalam os olhos, mas Sherlock não a soltou, segurou-a com mais firmeza. Olharam em volta, tentando localizar a direção do barulho, que parecia vir do Central Park. Ouviram mais gritos, um pior que o outro, acompanhados de sons que pareciam ser latidos, ganidos e uivos de um enorme lobo enlouquecido.


	6. Monstro no Central Park

– Não diga que foi isso que perseguiu você na noite passada... – Joan sussurrou.

Ele não precisou responder, seu olhar foi suficiente. Caminharam no mais puro silêncio até o portão, ignorando que a chuva aumentava e ensopava suas roupas. Tudo parecia ter se acalmado, e por um instante se perguntaram se não fora apenas algum bêbado caindo por aí. Sherlock tentou ver através da escuridão da noite e detectar algo se movendo. E foi rápido. Joan estava a meio metro do portão quando um vulto cinzento e gigantesco colidiu contra ele por não mais que um segundo, acompanhado de um rosnado terrível, antes de desaparecer em algum lugar. Ela assustou-se e lutou para não gritar, andando em passos vacilantes para trás e por pouco não caindo. Sherlock olhou rapidamente para o exterior e correu para ela.

– Tudo bem?!

– Sim, eu só... – ela ainda se sentia chocada – Me assustei... Foi isso que correu atrás de você?!

– Foi. Mas agora temos que decidir alguma coisa.

Os gritos ecoaram novamente, mas dessa vez muito piores. Sherlock adiantou-se para arrombar a fechadura do portão.

– Por que não pensou nisso ontem?!

– Pensei, mas não teria tempo de abrir antes que a criatura me jantasse. Fique aqui.

– Não vai sozinho! Já falamos sobre isso. Acha que só você deve me proteger e não o contrário? Você já está ferido.

– Eu sei Joan, mas eu sei o que eu vi e eu não posso garantir que terei tempo e condições pra que nós dois fiquemos bem se algo acontecer. Por favor, fique aqui. Os barulhos pararam. Devemos ter um corpo e nenhum assassino. Vou verificar.

Sherlock passou pelo portão e adentrou a vastidão do parque. Joan olhou na direção da casa, vendo luzes se acenderem e vozes ecoarem à distância dentro da mansão. Menos de um minuto depois, Sherlock voltou.

– O assassino está morto. Está horrível, Joan. O animal dilacerou o pescoço daquele homem. Apesar de que penso que ele morreu na pancada de quando foi derrubado. A senhora Barrymore não vai gostar disso.

A chinesa insistiu em ver o corpo e Sherlock seguiu com ela por alguns metros após encostar o portão.

– Ele morreu com uma pancada forte na cabeça. Seja o que for que fez isso, deve tê-lo derrubado usando o peso do próprio corpo. Depois esmagou a cabeça enquanto mordia o pescoço. Ele queria mesmo invadir a casa?

– É provável. Mas foi morto por um motivo bem mais interessante. Usava roupas muito parecidas com as de Henry Baskerville. Nosso criminoso deve estar comemorando. Não sei quanto tempo temos até perceber seu erro.

– O corpo vai ficar aqui? Temos que chamar o capitão.

– Ele já veio e vai cuidar de tudo junto com Bell e o reforço. Pedi que não aparecessem até sairmos. Podemos estar sendo vigiados. Amanhã vão nos ligar com notícias.

– E se essa coisa os pegar?!

– Não vai. Sempre volta a se esconder depois de matar alguém. E ainda que tenha sido um engano, nosso assassino vai se esconder por no mínimo alguns dias. Ganhamos tempo. E como eu já disse, eles estão trazendo reforço, inclusive armado.

Os dois voltaram o mais rápido possível ao portão de entrada da casa, encontrando movimentação.

– O que aconteceu aqui?! – O mordomo Barrymore vinha andando pelo jardim.

Henry e a senhora Barrymore estavam na porta na mansão, receosos em atravessar o lugar.

– Senhorita Watson, o que faz aqui a essa hora da noite?! É muito arriscado – ele falou antes de reparar em Sherlock – Mas... O senhor é...

– Sherlock Holmes. Minha parceira tem conduzido bem a investigação e me apresentou resultados que tornaram necessária minha presença.

– É um prazer finalmente tê-lo conosco. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Como abriram o portão? Que gritos e barulhos horríveis foram aqueles?

– Eu sinto lhe informar que o irmão de sua esposa foi vítima de um crime.

Sherlock relatou superficialmente algumas informações, deixando o mordomo de olhos arregalados, enquanto olhava dos consultores para a esposa na porta da casa. Ele insistiu para Sherlock permanecer na mansão aquela noite. Ele concordou, afinal não havia mais como se esconder, e não deixaria Joan sozinha por mais nenhum segundo. Viram o mordomo falar alguma coisa com a esposa e abraça-la quando a mulher caiu em prantos, e depois leva-la para dentro.

– É verdade? – Henry perguntou com tristeza quando entraram na mansão.

– Sim – Joan lhe disse.

– Senhor Holmes – Henry apertou sua mão – É uma honra tê-lo conosco finalmente. O que vai acontecer com o corpo? Está jogado lá?

– Nossos amigos estão cuidando disso. É melhor ninguém mais sair daqui hoje. A senhora Barrymore seja chamada em breve para reconhecimento.

Após todos os criados se acalmarem e retornarem a seus quartos, Henry foi deixado em segurança em seus aposentos e os dois consultores seguiram para o quarto de Joan.

– Pode me explicar? – Ela pediu cruzando os braços e sentando na cama.

– Houve um bazar há alguns dias nas proximidades do Central Park. Coisas sendo vendidas por preços irresistíveis, outras sendo doados a moradores de rua. Henry falou alguma coisa sobre doar roupas?

– Ele deve ter dito algo assim. Falou que doou algumas coisas quando se mudou pra cá... Não achei relevante, mas... Você acha que o homem lá fora esteve lá?!

– Agora eu tenho certeza. Talvez tenha conseguido as roupas do nosso cliente intencionalmente, para facilitar sua vinda aqui na escuridão da noite. Apesar de ser um assassino perigoso, nem todos conhecem seu rosto, pode ter dado as caras no bazar com algum disfarce ou até ter roubado as roupas num momento de distração.

– Mas uma vez que estivesse aqui dentro como ia se esconder?

– Há mais esconderijos aqui do que você pensa. Amanhã quero ver o pergaminho original. Talvez ele possa explicar porque embaixo dessa casa há uma espécie de andar subterrâneo que se conecta ao exterior, mais precisamente à rua do professor Stapleton.

– Mas o mordomo disse que nunca encontraram esse lugar, que foi lacrado há muito tempo. Eu mesma procurei, não encontrei nada que parecesse uma passagem. Há uma parede suspeita em um dos quartos. Mas tentei de tudo e não abre.

– E não vai abrir. O trabalho para lacrar o lugar foi muito bom. Eu cheguei até lá por baixo da casa, mas também não abre do outro lado. Lá embaixo não tem nada além de poeira, aranhas e armas tão velhas e enferrujadas que talvez nem museus as queiram. Devo ter derrubado algumas enquanto fugia.

– Então os barulhos na última noite... Foi você?! Do que estava fugindo?

– Não havia saída. Consegui confundir o cão espalhando as armas metálicas pelo chão enquanto corria de volta até a saída. Aproveitei que ele me perseguiu pra comprovar algumas circunstâncias da morte do senhor Charles.

– Então há mesmo um cão?! E o que queria provar?

– Eu vim pra cá e pulei o muro. O cachorro fez a mesma coisa. Então o aticei e o fiz sair daqui antes que alguma catástrofe se concretizasse.

– O que?! Como você fez isso?!

– Roubei isso da casa de Stapleton – Sherlock lhe estendeu um saco plástico com uma luva preta.

– Isso é...? É uma das luvas de Henry?

– Sim. Ele usa pra atiçar o cão. Trouxe apenas uma para evitar reações adversas em nosso suspeito. Se tudo que ele tem desaparecer, o que acha que ele pode fazer pra conseguir de volta?

– Então foi você que se feriu no portão...

– Sim, isso pode ter me salvado. O cão se entreteve farejando o sangue enquanto eu corria. Antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa ele ergueu as orelhas e saiu correndo. Acredito que Stapleton usou um daqueles apitos que só cães ouvem.

– Você ainda não descreveu o cachorro.

– Eu vi, e achei difícil no começo acreditar no eu estava vendo... Eu não quis dizer nada a Henry para evitar pânico. Eu achei as descrições de todas as testemunhas fantasiosas e impossíveis até ver o que vi ontem.

– É mesmo um cachorro pra começar?

– É um mestiço de cães com parentesco próximo aos lobos e mastin. É ridiculamente enorme e agressivo. A agressividade não se deve pela mistura, ele deve ser induzido a isso. Não cheguei tão longe na casa de Stapleton pra encontrar o esconderijo do cachorro, mas encontrei uma parede que não tive tempo de abrir porque ele voltou pra casa na mesma hora. Foi quando fugi pelos fundos e ele soltou o cão atrás de mim, mas não sei de onde veio.

– Descreva logo.

– Parece um lobo cinza escuro gigantesco, com patas enormes capazes me matar uma pessoa em um único empurrão. Mas o que me intriga é que ele brilha, tem olhos vermelhos e soltava fogo pela boca. Parece realmente um cão dos infernos – Sherlock se balançava nos calcanhares com um sorriso.

– E por que está tão feliz?!

– Você foi médica. Me diga.

Ela ficou alguns minutos em silêncio tentando entender onde ele queria chegar, até que entendeu e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

– Nosso caso não é sobrenatural! – Ela disse.

– Isso mesmo! E talvez você possa me dizer alguma coisa sobre Stapleton.

– Não gosto dele.

– Imaginei que não. Você parece ter um instinto pra essas coisas. O que mais?

– Não sei... Alguma coisa nele me incomoda, aquele olhar me incomoda. Parece que já o vi antes, mas não sei de onde.

– Amanhã vou pedir que nos mostrem o pergaminho original e vou dar uma olhada melhor nessa casa. Isso pode esclarecer bastante.

– Mas por que Stapleton ia querer Henry morto?

– Não sei. Pode estar sendo pago por alguém. O que precisamos é chegar até o mandante.

No momento seguinte uma expressão de dor cruzou o rosto de Sherlock, o que não passou despercebido à oriental.

– Você vai me deixar ver isso agora.

Joan o fez sentar-se na cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa do consultor, vendo o as bandagens que envolviam a ferida. Estavam manchadas de sangue e ela pediu interiormente que não estivessem grudadas. Desenfaixou com todo o cuidado, por sorte estava soltou. Sentiu cheiro de sangue, percebendo que o ferimento ainda estava um tanto aberto. Eram quatro cortes um tanto profundos, que iam do peito ao começo do abdômen.

– Foi mais profundo do que eu pensava.

– Eu caí pra o lado oposto do portão enquanto o metal cravava na minha pele. Achava esse meio de proteção bem antiquado, agora vejo que ainda funciona bem.

– Vejo indícios de inflamação. Vamos cuidar disso.

– Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros com você?

– Aprendi a carregar um comigo em casos perigosos. É melhor você se deitar, Sherlock.

O detetive obedeceu e logo Joan estava sentava ao seu lado, molhando um algodão com água oxigenada e aplicando nos ferimentos. Sherlock conteve uma exclamação de dor quando o líquido transparente começou a borbulhar em contato com sua pele. Em poucos minutos Joan aplicou um cicatrizante e enfaixou o local novamente. Sherlock relaxou com o toque gentil das mãos suaves em contato com sua pele. Eram tão pequenas que pareciam de uma criança perto das dele.

– A água oxigenada vai ajudar a fechar as feridas mais rápido. Isso deve parar de doer em alguns dias. Não vai deixar cicatriz.

Naquela noite, por mais nervosos que todos estivessem, foi quando finalmente Joan conseguiu dormir outra vez, mesmo que pouco. Sherlock permaneceu com ela em seu quarto. Não puderam evitar conversar mais um pouco sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles e também sobre o que fariam a respeito do caso no dia seguinte. Joan estava exausta, seus olhos começavam a se recusar a continuar abertos.

– Se eu vir aquelas irmãs Linch ou qualquer outra com você... Eu mato você e todas as outras – a oriental disse mais dormindo do que acordada quando deitou ao lado de Sherlock.

Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cama, revisando algumas informações no celular. Joan repousou a cabeça no colo dele e sentiu o peso do cobertor que ele puxou sobre suas pernas e sobre ela.

– Você sempre foi a única, apesar de todas aquelas garotas. Me desculpe, Joan.

– Você também, apesar de eu ter tido tantos namorados – sussurrou de olhos fechados com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Acho que já chega de tentarmos manter distância um do outro assim.

Ela percebeu Sherlock rir baixinho e acariciar seu cabelo, logo a fazendo adormecer. Ele a observou por vários minutos, até sentir-se sonolento também. Tirou-a de seu colo com todo o cuidado para não despertá-la e verificou a segurança do quarto, mantendo porta e janela bem trancadas e a cortina fechada. Voltou para a cama e deitou-se, puxando Joan para perto. Ela aconchegou-se melhor a ele e, ignorando a leve dor que sentia, Sherlock a protegeu em seu abraço quando suas pernas se entrelaçaram confortavelmente, antes dos dois adormecerem bem aquecidos sobre as cobertas e o som da chuva que começava a bater na janela.


	7. Uma peça que faltava

Sherlock despertou por volta das sete da manhã, com Joan deitada em seu peito. Percebeu que ela tivera o cuidado de evitar seu ferimento antes de se abraçar a ele. Olhou para seu rosto, vendo-a de olhos fechados, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Bom dia – ela murmurou.

– Por quanto tempo ficou fora?

– Uma hora. Perdi o sono quando amanheceu, fui procurar mais informações. Acabei de voltar. Ainda está frio e chovendo, então vim me esquentar em você – ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou mais apertado, puxando-a um pouco mais para cima dele.

– Tá doendo? – Joan perguntou, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

– Um pouco. Eu posso sobreviver. O que encontrou? E por que todos acordaram tão cedo?

– Na verdade, só os Barrymore estavam acordados. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, estão mais aptos a revelar dados. O mordomo falou que ele vai nos mostrar o pergaminho original mais tarde, Henry disse isso a ele antes de dormir, e depois me contou algo sobre a morte do senhor Charles.

– Como está a mulher?

– Mal. Os olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. Parece que os dois dormiram pouco. Queria dizer que espero que ela fique bem logo, mas foi um golpe duro, apesar do que o seu irmão era.

– Ela vai se recuperar. Prossiga.

– Quando Charles morreu... Ele ficou parado no portão esperando uma mulher. Mas ela nunca apareceu. O mordomo me disse que ela enviou um aviso alguns dias antes sobre sua visita. Charles Baskerville recebia muita correspondência devido aos seus trabalhos de caridade, mas nessa manhã havia apenas uma carta enviada de Boston. O mordomo não sabe o nome da mulher, apenas que as iniciais são LL. Deduziu se tratar de uma mulher por causa da letra.

– Ele leu a correspondência do patrão?!

– Não. Ele e a esposa foram limpar o escritório há semanas e encontraram os restos queimados da carta na lareira. Apenas o ps tava intacto. Dizia “Por favor, eu imploro, sabendo como você é cavalheiro, que queime esta carta e aguarde às 10 horas no portão”. Acha que pode estar por trás do que aconteceu?

– Talvez. Mas se estiver, pode não ter sido intencionalmente.

– Acha que o criminoso está usando pessoas como arma e escudo?

– É o que me parece. Tem sido capaz até de pôr a culpa num cão fantasma. Por que não numa pessoa? Esse resto de papel ainda existe?

– Não. Se desmanchou quando tentaram recolher da lareira. Ele disse que não tem ideia de quem seja e que não revelou isso antes por não achar que seria de ajuda. E tem medo que seja o que for, possa manchar a reputação do antigo patrão.

– Vamos telefonar ao doutor Mortiner. Sendo tão próximo do falecido herdeiro, ele pode saber de quem se trata.

– Eu já fiz isso. Ele é médico. Acorda muito cedo e por sorte estava desocupado quando liguei.

– E por que fez tanto suspense?!

– Te peguei – ela riu ao ver a expressão confusa e levemente irritada de Sherlock – Você nem me deixou terminar... Primeiro ele me disse que não lembrava de nenhuma mulher com esse nome, que há algumas vizinhas estrangeiras que ele não sabe o nome, depois se lembrou de Laura Lyons, filha do senhor Frankland, que reside em Boston.

– O velho é tão insuportável que a fez ir embora.

– Como sabe disso?

– Enquanto eu seguia você conversei com ele uma vez. Quando perguntei se tinha algum parente ficou calado, o que indica uma resposta positiva. Sua expressão facial e corporal me disseram que não se dava bem, fosse com quem fosse. E não acredito que essa pessoa poderia suportar viver junto a alguém tão insuportável. O velho deve ter feito alguma coisa muito desagradável, talvez com o envolvimento de mais alguém.

– Ela casou com um pintor que Frankland detestava. O marido também não era uma flor de pessoa e a deixou. O doutor Mortiner disse que ele envia uma quantia pra filha, mas muito pouco. A história dela tornou-se conhecida e comoveu as pessoas, muitos ajudaram, incluindo Mortiner, Stapleton e Charles Baskerville. Ela tem um escritório agora. Trabalha com tipografia.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo toque do celular de Sherlock, que o colocou no viva voz e puderam ouvir a voz de Bell.

– O suspeito é realmente o assassino que procurávamos. Parece que ele conseguiu essas roupas num bazar de algum tempo atrás, o mesmo que você falou que seu cliente participou fazendo doações. As pessoas do bazar não o reconheceram, pensaram ser só um mendigo desafortunado. Parece que não assistem muita TV. Mas o mais estranho é que ele não aprece ter sido esmagado e estraçalhado por um cão enorme como você disse.

– Mas as evidências estavam claras – Sherlock replicou – E nós vimos o animal.

– Vocês viram um vulto. E eu acredito em você, mas não podem provar. Não encontramos nenhum vestígio dele, nem pelo. Quando chegamos até o corpo, o pescoço e a cabeça estavam sim num péssimo estado, mas parece que foi espancado e golpeado fortemente com uma barra de ferro ou outra arma. Nosso legista diz o mesmo, embora ele não tenha descartado que alguém fez isso antes de chegarmos pra encobrir o que aconteceu.

– Obrigado, detetive. Ligaremos se tivermos notícias.

– Como isso é possível?

– Agora tenho certeza que ele tem um cúmplice. Deve ter se escondido aqui perto e executou o trabalho sujo quando nós saímos. Outra pessoa deve ter chamado o cão de volta. Ele não poderia fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e ainda fugir.

– Se ele quer que as pessoas acreditem na lenda, por que fazer desse jeito?

– Ele quer os moradores locais acreditem. Sabe que a polícia não vai cair nessa, então precisa proteger o cachorro até concretizar completamente seu objetivo.

– Barrymore disse que está assustado, que agora todos estão. Além do que aconteceu, todos dormiram tarde escutando uivos e latidos. Não sabem dizer se realmente ouviram ou se imaginaram. Você escutou alguma coisa?

– Devo ter ouvido latidos, uivos e ganidos algum tempo depois que você dormiu, não me surpreende que nosso criminoso queira reforçar sua farsa depois de um golpe.

– Não vamos ver o manuscrito e correr pra encontrar Laura Lyons?

– Depois. Precisamos ver o manuscrito primeiro e me parece que nosso cliente ainda não deixou seu quarto. Temos algum tempo.

O britânico virou-se para ela lentamente, um pouco incomodado pela dor, e os dois apenas se encararam por um tempo. Joan estava visivelmente feliz, mas ainda tímida com as novas condições entre os dois.

– Nunca vi você tímida com ex-namorados – ele brincou, vendo-a ruborizar, e riu em silêncio.

Sherlock afagou seu rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caíam por ele. Eles mantiveram um intenso contato visual pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Aqueles olhares conversavam, todas as palavras que não conseguiam dizer em voz alta. Lentamente Sherlock se aproximou, os dois pares de olhos se fecharam e ele a beijou. Suave e ardente, cuidadoso e profundo ao mesmo tempo. Joan suspirou ao correspondê-lo, já sentindo o fôlego faltar. As mãos dele ainda acariciando seu rosto, as dela passeavam em seus ombros e nuca. Ficaram unidos até esgotarem a última gota de oxigênio, e respiraram juntos, ofegantes. Sherlock beijou sua testa com carinho, algo que a surpreendeu e a deixou feliz, nunca havia imaginado aquilo vindo dele, sorriu quando foi puxada mais uma vez para perto dele e envolta em seu abraço seguro, aquecedor e confortável.

– É melhor pararmos por aqui – ele brincou, sabendo que Joan aproveitava a proximidade para esconder o rosto em seu pescoço.

A chinesa sorriu, o que não passou despercebido a Sherlock, que a embalou satisfeito para que dormisse mais um pouco antes de deixarem o quarto.

– Vai me deixar ver seu ferimento antes de sairmos – ela disse baixinho.

– Tudo bem. Durma um pouco agora. Eu sei que você quer – falou em seu ouvido enquanto a escutava rir e afagava os cabelos negros.

******

Os dois consultores deram uma última olhada para o manuscrito original do conto da família Barkerville, o devolvendo a Henry.

– Ajudou em alguma coisa? – O herdeiro perguntou gentilmente.

– Não muito, mas acho que já vi essa letra antes – Sherlock lhe disse.

– Onde?!

– Eu não sei, antes de eu e Joan buscarmos essa resposta, gostaria de ver mais algumas coisas na casa.

– Claro, fiquem à vontade – Henry falou.

O casal deixou o escritório e seguiu para o andar de baixo, na sala de jantar, onde Joan se assustara na primeira noite ali.


	8. Quebra-cabeça

Sherlock observou atentamente todo o local, andando de um lado para o outro. Devia ser realmente aterrorizante à noite.

— Foi assustador jantar aqui. Parece que alguns quadros me olhavam.

— Mas olhavam mesmo.

Ela o fitou de olhos arregalados, em busca de respostas.

— No subsolo há uma espécie de canos que servem como binóculos, iguais aos que são usados em submarinos. Mais um capricho da casa utilizado nas épocas mais remotas, quando havia batalhas e perigos por perto. Alguns ainda funcionam e estão conectados aos olhos de alguns dos personagens das pinturas.

— Mas eu olhei cada um de perto. Parecem mesmo estar pintados.

— Eu também pensei assim quando olhei daqui de fora, mas depois de uma análise cuidadosa feita lá de baixo, alguma pesquisa e o que estou vendo agora, consigo confirmar que se trata de uma película muito semelhante ao material da tela em si. No começo, achei impossível, mas vejo que me enganei. É como as películas utilizadas em vidro, que apenas quem está do lado de dentro consegue ver do outro lado. O trabalho pra disfarçar é muito bem feito, mas dá pra ver um pouco do brilho do material embaixo – ele disse, acendendo uma lanterna nos olhos de um dos personagens da pintura.

Joan se aproximou e até colocou seus óculos para ver melhor. Sherlock estava certo. Ela podia notar um brilho discreto e muito bem disfarçado no local, detalhe que ela facilmente havia deixado passar na falta de luz.

— Stapleton esteve nos olhando daqui? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

— Eu temo que talvez na noite em que você chegou e talvez mais uma vez, embora eu não saiba dizer o horário. Felizmente os canos só se ligam a esta sala e a alguns lugares no exterior da mansão. Mas pouco tempo depois eu fechei todo e qualquer buraco que sirva de observatório lá embaixo, até quebrei algumas coisas. Me doeu no fundo da alma quebrar algo tão magnífico, mas tudo pela segurança do nosso cliente e especialmente pela sua, minha querida Watson – ele concluiu carinhosamente.

Joan o encarou com um sorriso de derreter o coração e Sherlock usou todas as suas forças para não abraçá-la e beijá-la naquele momento, saindo de seu transe quando ela voltou a falar com ele.

— Não falou sobre isso pra Marcus ou o capitão?

— Falei sim. E como eu disse, não destruí tudo. Algumas peças podem ser restauradas e recuperadas quando tudo isso acabar.

Joan voltou a observar o grande quadro na parede, o mesmo que chamara sua atenção na primeira noite ali, e de repente levou a mão aos lábios para reprimir uma exclamação de surpresa, talvez de susto. Estavam ali. Os mesmo olhos que a incomodavam, ainda que não entendesse o motivo.

— Sherlock...

— O que?

— Olha direito pra esse rosto.

O consultor olhou o ponto que ela indicava na pintura antiga por alguns segundos, inicialmente sem entender, mas logo sua visão se iluminou. Estavam encarando Stapleton!

******

— Não encontramos nada no manuscrito original que pareça ser evidência de alguma adulteração ou pista. A cópia é perfeita, apesar de deixar claro que é uma cópia.

Os dois estavam no banco de trás de um táxi, seguindo para o outro lado de Nova Iorque. Laura Lyons vivia consideravelmente longe da mansão. Joan entrelaçou seus dedos e deitou no ombro de Sherlock, que a olhou rapidamente e apoiou sua cabeça contra a dela. Ele a queria bem mais perto, mas conteve-se, estavam no banco de trás de um táxi. Acariciou de leve a mão dela com o polegar e ficaram em silêncio pelo restante do trajeto.

Chegando ao local, deixaram o táxi e localizaram a casa e escritório da mulher que procuravam algumas ruas depois. Uma funcionária do local os levou para dentro. O local de trabalho deveria tomar a parte de baixo da casa e a casa em si se localizar no andar de cima. Sherlock e Joan passaram por uma sala de recepção e adentraram outra maior, onde encontraram um escritório. Duas mesas grandes, uma delas vazia, armários, dois computadores, papéis, tintas, máquinas antigas e todo tipo de materiais para escritas e criação. Uma mulher linda, cabelos castanho claros e olhos da mesma cor, rosto sardento e corado, lábios cheios e bem desenhados. Seu olhar era de alguém triste que vinha sofrendo bastante nos últimos meses, talvez anos. Ela levantou-se sorrindo simpaticamente ao perceber a presença deles, mas ficou séria ao ver que não os conhecia.

— Posso ajudar? – Perguntou, tinha uma voz marcante, mas suave.

— Nós tivemos o prazer de conhecer o seu pai - Sherlock sorriu simpaticamente, tentando ao máximo ser o menos sarcástico possível na palavra “prazer”.

— Diga logo que não foi agradável. Eu e o mundo sabemos que meu pai não é um amor de pessoa. Devo deixar claro que não temos nada em comum e se não fosse o senhor Charles Baskerville e outras boas almas caridosas, teríamos morrido de fome e meu pai pouco se importaria. É com a ajuda que o senhor Charles me ofereceu que tenho conseguido viver até agora.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa vazia e Sherlock deixou claras suas intenções.

— É sobre o senhor Charles Baskerville que viemos falar.

— O que quer saber? – Questionou com uma expressão agitada.

— Acreditamos que você e o senhor Charles trocavam correspondência. Pode nos falar a respeito? – Joan perguntou.

— Eu lhe escrevi algumas vezes para agradecer por tudo, mas não sei exatamente quando. Nos encontramos uma ou duas vezes discretamente, ele fazia caridade sem mostrar isso aos outros. Era um homem muito bondoso e modesto.

— Se conheciam pouco... – Sherlock começou – Como ele soube de sua situação? Seu pai falou algo?

— Não... – ela riu – Meu pai jamais moveria um dedo pra me ajudar. Muitos me ajudavam antes. Foi um vizinho próximo do senhor Charles, Stapleton, que lhe contou minhas condições. Ele também chegou a me ajudar um pouco.

— Escreveu para ele nos últimos meses? – Joan perguntou – Marcaram algum encontro?

Laura ficou muda. Seus olhos se agitavam e ela se mexeu nervosamente na cadeira.

— Laura, tem que nos dizer – Joan pediu – Precisamos fazer justiça, pela memória do senhor Charles. Chegou a encontrá-lo no dia de sua morte? – A chinesa perguntou, tentando ser o mais suave possível.

A mulher a sua frente ficou pálida, seus olhos se perturbaram da raiva à tristeza, e por um segundo os dois consultores se entreolharam, achando que ela passaria mal, mas ela tomou algumas respirações e falou um “sim” tão baixo que quase não puderam ouvir.

— Mas não cheguei a encontrá-lo. Nem saí daqui na verdade. Eu precisava de ajuda, achei que seria melhor conversarmos pessoalmente. Eu soube de repente que ele viajaria à Miami no dia seguinte e eu não podia sair daqui mais cedo. Tanto eu quanto ele preferíamos que seu ato de caridade fosse feito discretamente, por isso acertamos nos encontrar fora da mansão – ela dizia tudo de uma vez nervosamente – Mas por razões estritamente particulares eu sequer cheguei a sair daqui.

— Então escreveu para que se encontrassem e não compareceu na mesma hora e local em que ele perdeu a vida? – Sherlock perguntou – Precisa nos contar tudo. Se a polícia souber disso, a senhora se tornará a principal suspeita.

— Vocês sabem sobre a carta, então devem conhecer meus motivos – ela continuou quase chorando.

— Não sabemos. Ele queimou a carta como pediu, mas o Ps permaneceu intacto, só se desintegrando quando tentaram remover os restos do papel da lareira.

— Eu não posso dizer nada. É muito pessoal.

— Mais uma fortíssima razão para querer a polícia longe – Sherlock insistiu.

— Laura... – Joan a chamou da maneira mais gentil que pode – Sei que não vai entender como, mas nós dois sabemos que você tem um bebê aqui ou em algum lugar. Se não pelo senhor Charles, mas por sua filha, precisa nos contar mais pra que possamos te ajudar.

A mulher respirou fundo, com uma expressão assustada diante das palavras de Joan. Ela e Sherlock haviam percebido a presença de uma criança no lugar no exato momento em que olharam para Laura Lyons pela primeira vez. Estava escrito em sua expressão e gestos que era uma mãe há pouco tempo, Joan percebeu imediatamente que ela era uma lactante, além do olhar de Sherlock captar uma chupeta cor de rosa em um canto da outra mesa, junto ao computador em que Laura trabalhava.

— Meu ex-marido está me perseguindo. Minha vida tem sido um inferno. Ele quer tirar a Alex de mim. Eu não tenho condições de arcar com as despesas de um processo que conclua meu divórcio e nos dê proteção. O senhor Charles queria ajudar. Eu não fui até ele porque outra pessoa ajudou primeiro. Escreveria ao senhor Charles no dia seguinte, mas então vi a tragédia na TV.

— Quem ajudou? – Sherlock perguntou.

Ela parecia cada vez mais nervosa, mas não houve tempo para qualquer resposta. O choro de um bebê, vindo da sala seguinte, os interrompeu. Laura levantou-se e seguiu para dentro. Os dois a seguiram até a porta discretamente, percebendo que a casa já começava ali. Laura tirou a criança de um carrinho de bebê e a balançou de leve tentando acalmá-la.

— Talvez esteja com fome ou precisando de uma nova frauda – a mulher falou.

— Não, só está nervosa – Sherlock lhe disse.

Laura o fitou como fosse maluco e depois encarou Joan.

— Ele é capaz de identificar as necessidades dos bebês pela entonação do choro – Joan explicou.

— Vocês têm filhos? – Ela perguntou de repente, fazendo os dois engasgarem e corarem momentaneamente.

— Não – Sherlock disse.

— Ficaria espantada se soubesse quantas coisas estranhas mais ele pode fazer – a oriental falou simplesmente e se aproximou das duas.

A menina loura tinha pela branquinha, olhos castanho claros e rosto sardento como a mãe. Era uma criança linda. Joan sorriu, seguindo até o carrinho de bebê, pegando a manta cor de rosa lá dentro e a estendendo em uma mesa.

— Será que eu posso? – Ela perguntou, estendendo as mãos para Laura.

Após alguns segundos a mulher permitiu que Joan tomasse sua filha nos braços. Sherlock observou maravilhado a cena que se seguiu, e pensou no quanto Joan daria uma excelente mãe. A detetive recebeu a criança com todo o cuidado e carinho do mundo, sorrindo para ela, ainda que continuasse chorando, e a carregou até a manta na mesa, colocando a bebê sobre ela e a enrolando, como se acomodasse a pequena em um saco de dormir, explicando a Laura cada passo do que estava fazendo. A menina parou de chorar instantaneamente e Joan a colocou outra vez no colo de sua mãe.

— Até os dois meses de idade os bebês são incapazes de controlar o movimento dos membros, isso os irrita e impede que durmam bem. Também sentem insegurança e desconforto no novo ambiente, fora do útero da mãe. Pra elas é mais frio, muito grande e espaçoso demais, além de não escutarem mais o tempo todo os batimentos cardíacos ou a circulação do sangue da mãe. Sempre que ela chorar e nada funcionar, tente isso. Pode embrulhá-la assim pra dormir e usar um lençol mais fino quando estiver quente.

— Obrigada – ela disse com sinceridade, balançando a filha de leve e a acomodando novamente no carrinho quando a criança caiu no sono – Estudou medicina?

— Eu fui médica. Há muito tempo.

— Alex nasceu há um mês e meio. Meu marido me deixou no sétimo mês de gravidez. Não apareceu desde então, mas quando foi embora disse que ainda veria a filha. Escolhi o nome de Alex e dei a luz sozinha, apenas com a ajuda do 911 minutos depois que ela chegou. Vivo com medo a cada segundo.

Infelizmente nada mais conseguiram tirar de Laura Lyons, não podiam obrigá-la a falar ou se defender, então deixaram a casa, procurando por um táxi no caminho. Joan revirou os olhos ao ver Sherlock metralhar com o olhar alguns jovens que olharam para ela com ar de admiração e quase riu quando ele a envolveu pela cintura possessivamente e quase rosnou para um homem mais velho que a olhava.

— Sherlock Holmes está com ciúmes? – Ela provocou, divertindo-se com a situação.

— Você é minha, e somente minha, amor. Os outros devem estar cientes, aceitar isso, e morrer de inveja sozinhos, sem ousarem pôr os olhos em você.

Ela finalmente riu e o beijou na bochecha, vendo o olhar dele ficar tão manso e feliz que a fez sorrir. Joan finalmente conseguiu um táxi e os dois se encaminharam de volta para a mansão.


	9. De onde vem a tinta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinto muito não ter muito JoanLock nesse cap, mas o próximo está bem encaminhado e prometo uma surpresa bem JoanLock pra o cap 10.

– De onde mesmo veio esse telescópio?

– Amigos que me deviam favores. Não me atreveria a pedir ajuda ao velho Frankland, estragaria todo o nosso trabalho até aqui.

– Está espionando Stapleton?

– Exatamente. Vizinho muito suspeito. Parece ser bom e agradável com todos, porém você e eu não gostamos dele por alguma razão ainda inexplicável.

– Ele tem um olhar estranho.

– Olhar de assassino escondido em pele de professor de biologia.

Estavam na varanda mais alta da mansão.

– Laura Lyons ainda estava grávida quando não compareceu ao encontro naquela noite – Joan comentou.

– A situação deve ser mesmo desesperadora pra uma mulher sozinha em plena gravidez ir à noite pra um encontro daqueles.

– Pode ter tido alguma complicação com o bebê ou repensou sua atitude e achou imprudente ir.

– Talvez. Mas acho improvável. Ela foi muito clara e enfática quando citou “motivos pessoais”. Teria nos dito se fosse algo com a criança. E não nos contou quem a ajudou antes de Charles Baskerville. É isso que precisamos descobrir e como tudo influenciou na morte dele.

– Ela não tem cara de culpada.

– Eu concordo. Ela ama a filha, não a colocaria em risco pra matar um homem. E sua gratidão a ele parece sincera. Impor pressão psicológica sobre si mesma seria suficiente pra possibilitar um aborto ou um nascimento prematuro que colocaria em risco a sua vida e a do bebê.

Os dois continuaram a observação, estavam completamente sozinhos ali. Joan vagou entre pensamentos e riu quando uma lembrança passou por sua cabeça.

– O que foi? – Sherlock perguntou curioso.

– Uma vez você me perguntou se eu pensava em ter um filho. Logo depois que seu pai mandou aquela mulher atrás de você. Eu perguntei porquê e você nunca mais tocou no assunto.

O inglês ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, seus olhos azuis oscilando entre surpresa, lembrança e alegria. Ele enfim a olhou e respondeu.

– Eu nunca pensei em ser pai antes. E se isso viesse a acontecer, você seria a única com quem eu aceitaria isso.

Ela sorriu.

– Podia ter me dito isso bem antes.

– Tive medo que fosse embora.

– Nós dois tivemos medos injustificados por muito tempo. Não culpo você, nem a mim. Aconteceu quando devia acontecer, Sherlock.

– Ainda há tempo. Ainda quer ser mãe?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa e ela o olhou pensativa. Durante anos pensara na possibilidade de incluir um filho em sua vida em algum momento, mas agora era um pouco diferente. Não seria mãe solteira ou de um filho de algum homem que ela sequer conseguia imaginar quem viria a ser. Teria um filho com Sherlock, com alguém que amava. Com o homem que anos atrás desistira de amar e escolhera viver sozinho, até conhecê-la. O pensamento dela com um bebê nos braços e Sherlock cuidando dos dois a fez sorrir.

– Eu adoraria ter um filho seu, Sherlock.

– Podemos ter mais se você assim desejar, amor – ele respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso e aproximando-se para beijá-la, mas se afastando em seguida – Não é o momento nem o lugar, temo que eu não possa resistir a você se prolongarmos nosso contato, querida.

Ele voltou a trabalhar e Joan sorriu. Ele a vinha surpreendendo de várias maneiras nos últimos dias. Se perguntava se o Sherlock que via agora era o mesmo que passara tantos anos se escondendo das pessoas, quem ele era de verdade. Nunca havia imaginado Sherlock sendo tão carinhoso ou chamando alguém de querida ou amor, especialmente ela mesma.

– Joan... – Ele chamou de repente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Viu alguma coisa?

– Talvez. Acho que devemos fazer uma visita a Stapleton. Acredito que talvez ele não more sozinho.

– Acha isso seguro? Ele sabe que estou aqui? Assim vai descobrir que sou consultora e não amiga de Henry. E se descobrir que você invadiu a casa dele e roubou a Luca de Henry?

– Não vai. E eu jamais arriscaria você ou nosso cliente. Sabemos que Stapleton sempre faz caminhadas pelo parque, nós podemos fazer também.

******

– Então estão noivos? – O homem perguntou amigavelmente enquanto servia chá – Estranho Henry ter convidado apenas a senhorita pra passar alguns dias na mansão.

– Na verdade ele convidou nós dois – Sherlock respondeu prontamente – Mas sabe como é o trabalho, não pude me ausentar antes e Joan veio na frente. Somos amigos de Henry há muitos anos. Quase irmãos – ele sorriu ao terminar.

– Que ótimo. Henry deve se sentir muito sozinho e ainda abalado vivendo sozinho na mansão depois de um de vários episódios tristes como aquele em sua família. Senhor Charles era um homem tão bom. Caridade devia ser o seu nome, eu mesmo cheguei a ser bastante ajudado por ele em momentos difíceis. Todos nós lamentamos o que aconteceu. Especialmente por sua morte ter sido tão estranha.

– Eu concordo – Sherlock falou – Henry nos disse que o caso foi tão estranho e inexplicável que a polícia o fechou após se cansarem de andar em círculos. Nós também lamentamos muito.

– Com licença... – Joan começou – Você tem um filhote aqui? Acho que ouço ganidos – ela falou simpaticamente.

– Ah! É só a Hana. Ela é da minha irmã. Está viajando para estudar, então a deixou comigo já que ela mora sozinha a alguns quilômetros daqui e não tinha com quem deixar.

Ele se levantou e ausentou-se por alguns minutos, nos quais os dois consultores se entreolharam e buscaram qualquer evidência na casa de aquele homem era um criminoso. Infelizmente ele era cuidadoso demais e com ele em casa não podiam vasculhar em busca de uma parece falsa ou alçapão. Uma filhote de pastor alemão entrou correndo na sala e Stapleton atrás dela. Hana pulou imediatamente para o colo de Joan, fazendo uma festa e a lambendo, Joan riu enquanto acariciava a filhote, e tentou disfarçar os sinais estranhos que encontrou.

– Está agitada... Deve sentir muita falta da sua irmã – ela comentou observando uma pequena flor lilás ainda viva presa à pata da filhote.

– Sente sim, elas se amam. Minha irmã viajou há alguns dias e até prendeu uma florzinha na pata dela, que eu sempre renovo quando murcha.

– Ela é adorável – Joan falou com um sorriso.

– Foi muita gentileza nos convidar para entra, senhor Stapleton – Sherlock falou de repente – Mas acho que devemos ir. Nos comprometemos em jantar com Henry esta noite. E queremos concluir nossa caminhada antes.

– Eu fico feliz que estejam aqui. Podem voltar sempre que quiserem. Tragam Henry da próxima vez. Acho que será bom pra ele sair um pouco da mansão. Por que não jantam aqui na próxima semana, estou pensando em convidar outros amigos também.

– Não podemos dar uma certeza – Sherlock respondeu – Esses dias estaremos acertando os últimos detalhes de nosso casamento e tempo será um problema, mas garanto que Henry poderá vir.

– Eu espero que mandar Henry sozinho pra jantar com Stapleton seja parte de um plano – Joan dizia nervosa enquanto caminhavam de volta.

– É claro que é. E vamos fazê-los confiar em nós e seguir essa instrução, mas sem revelarmos nada do que sabemos. Stapleton cheira a assassino, Joan. E se com “agitada” você quis dizer aflita, triste e morrendo de medo, eu concordo. Também concordo que os ganidos que você ouviu, na verdade eram choro e lamentos. O que você achou?

– Que ele realmente é um professor de biologia, ainda que um dia tenha sido diferente. Aquela flor não cresce nessa época do ano. Tendo conhecimentos de botânica, ele poderia resolver isso. E se ele sempre caminha pelo parque, por que nunca trás Hana pra passear? Ainda que filhotes não saiam a tantos passeios, isso é no mínimo estranho.

– Eu continuo achando que Stapleton não mora sozinho e que ainda que fabrique a flor, ele não está nem aí de recolocá-la na pata da cadela. E ela correu pra você assim que nos viu. Ainda que você tenha mais empatia com animais do que eu, não acha isso suspeito diante de tudo que já encontramos. Ele fala a verdade sobre Hana pertencer a uma mulher, mas duvido que esteja viajando e mais ainda que seja sua irmã.

– Acha que ele roubou Hana?

– Não. Caso muito simples, já teríamos descoberto. O que penso é que estamos muito perto da pessoa que enviou aquela mensagem no hotel. E Stapleton sabe quem é. A filhote não parava quieta, por isso você não conseguiu observar, mas aquela pata direita preta na verdade é marrom. Alguns pelos ainda estavam rígidos por causa da tinta derramada ou na qual ela pisou por acidente.

– Acha que a dona de Hana mandou a mensagem?

– Sim. E também acho que ela conhece o homem que nos seguiu e tentou nos enrolar com meu próprio nome. Eu só espero que ela ainda esteja viva, Joan.


	10. O bilhete mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi a história em 2015:
> 
> A fic está se aproximando da reta final, mas me entristece não saber nada sobre a opinião dos que estão lendo. Não querem que eu termine a história, né? Assim perco totalmente a vontade de desenvolvê-la.

– Cala a boca!!! – O homem louro gritava pela terceira vez – Se alguém ouvir você, vai sofrer ainda mais – ele sussurrou num tom assassino.

A mulher chorava, tentando respirar através da mordaça que prendia sua boca, enquanto sua pequena filhote tremia e choramingava escondida na saia de seu vestido. Com suas mãos e pés amarrados, nada podia fazer para consolá-la.

– E é melhor calar a boca desse animal. Ele é meu próximo experimento para o próximo senhor deste parque, caso ainda exista algum depois de Henry Baskerville. Não quero ter que calar os ganidos antes que eu possa transformar essa coisa minúscula num mostro. E se você fizer tanto barulho que alguém te ouça, eu solto o lobo aqui dentro sem focinheira.

A mulher forçou-se a calar a boca e prendeu a filhote atrás dela da melhor maneira que pode quando o gigantesco cão furioso brilhou na escuridão e rosnou próximo a ela. Assim foi por dez minutos que pareciam durar para sempre quando seu carcereiro arrastou o monstro para fora e a trancou novamente na escuridão.

******

– Querem que eu caminhe sozinho pelo parque em plena lua cheia?! – Henry exclamou – Tem certeza disso?!

– Nós estamos de olho e garanto que estará seguro – Sherlock lhe disse.

– Mas vocês vão junto? Stapleton também convidou vocês.

– Sinto dizer que talvez não, Henry – Joan lhe falou – E acho que deve saber que estamos noivos e resolvemos nos casar de última hora. Esses dias estaremos cuidando disso, mas não se preocupe com sua segurança, estamos cuidando disso também.

O herdeiro ficou longos segundos com uma expressão entre chocado e surpreso.

– Eu fico feliz por vocês! Meus parabéns! – Ele disse finalmente, os cumprimentando – Eu confio em vocês, mas espero que estejam realmente certos sobre eu caminhar sozinho pelo parque à noite.

******

– Acha que Henry vai ficar zangado quando souber que mentimos pra ele também? – Joan perguntou.

Sherlock estava escolhendo roupas para os dois. Se arrumariam para mais uma visita à Laura Lyons.

– Foi pra própria segurança dele e pra o bem da nossa estratégia. E temos tempo de sobra pra encaixar as peças que faltam até lá – ele respondeu retirando uma camisa e um colete de suas malas, depois de escolher camisa, saia e meias para Joan – E quem disse que nós mentimos?

Joan alcançou seus sapatos embaixo da cama e os deixou de lado, olhando para Sherlock em choque.

– Como assim, Sherlock?

Ele fechou as cortinas do quarto e verificou se a porta estava trancada. Não queria nenhuma interrupção naquele momento. Caminhou lentamente até Joan e sentou-se ao lado dela, que ainda o olhava confusa. Sherlock a beijou de repente e ela não recusou o contato, fechou os olhos e deixou que ele controlasse o momento. Ele a beijou com tanto carinho que Joan se sentiu aquecer por dentro. Os dois se abraçaram e logo estavam deitados. Sherlock ergueu-se quando se separaram para respirar e a olhou profundamente.

– Quer casar comigo, Joan Watson?

Ela o fitou sem reação, depois acariciou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar sua pele. Seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu.

– É claro que sim, Sherlock.

O britânico devolveu o sorriso e voltou a beijá-la.

******

– Peço perdão pelo nosso atraso. Nós precisamos resolver algumas questões pessoais que surgiram de última hora – Sherlock falou quando estavam novamente diante da mulher ruiva.

– Tudo bem... Se tivessem mesmo vindo mais cedo me encontrariam dando banho em Alex. Em que posso ajudá-los dessa vez?

– A entender porque escondeu de nós certas informações – o britânico respondeu.

– O que quer dizer?

– Demoramos um pouco pra conectar a sua relação com Charles Baskerville a seu amigo Stapleton e a esposa dele.

– O que?! – Ela arregalou os olhos em espanto e só não gritou pela presença do bebê adormecido em seus braços – Esposa?!! Mas ele vive sozinho! – Ela dizia mais para si mesma do que para os dois consultores no momento em que sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, balançando o bebê de leve.

– É o que todos pensávamos – Joan lhe disse – Mas encontramos evidências de Stapleton estar envolvido com alguma mulher, apesar de aparentemente não haver nenhuma na casa dele. Nós vasculhamos todos os arquivos que conseguimos encontrar na polícia e chegamos a uma certidão de casamento.

– Acreditamos que essa mulher tentou contato com nosso cliente no início da investigação, porém tememos que algo possa ter lhe acontecido. Nós também encontramos uma velha fotografia dos dois. Atrás está escrito Sr. e Sra. Vandeleur. Também temos descrições deles feitas por pessoas da antiga escola mantida porem que Stapleton ensinava biologia. Acredito que irá reconhecê-lo, e com sorte, quem saiba você já tenha visto a mulher também – Sherlock falou lhe entregando a foto.

Laura tremia ligeiramente e ainda tinha uma expressão chocada quando tomou a foto em mãos. Ela arregalou novamente os olhos enquanto observava a fotografia por vários segundos.

– Essa mulher... Ele me disse que era sua irmã. Ela tem um filhote adorável... Como se chama mesmo? Hana! É um animal muito agradável. Ficou com ele quando a irmã foi viajar. Foi a única vez em que a vi. Ela estava arrasada por ter que deixá-los... – a ruiva falava quase chorando, tentando negar interiormente a verdade que cérebro absorvia daquela foto.

A bebê começou a acordar e emitir ameaças de choro diante dos sinais de desespero de sua mãe. Laura devolveu a foto a Sherlock, balançou a menina de leve e falou baixinho com ela, beijando e afagando os cabelos dourados, antes de acomodar a filha no carrinho de bebê e travá-lo. A menina se acalmou e adormeceu de novo.

– Stapleton nos contou a mesma história quando nos convidou pra entrar em sua casa – Joan falou.

– Vocês têm que saber! Esse homem presenciou meu desespero e prometeu se casar comigo e me ajudar a criar Alex se eu me divorciasse. Mas eu juro que jamais imaginei que tudo isso causaria a morte do amigo mais leal e gentil que já tive – ela confessou, finalmente permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Ela tornou a se sentar e apenas chorou por dois minutos. Joan sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou suas costas em consolo. Laura respirou fundo até conseguir retomar o controle e os encarou novamente, com os olhos verdes ainda vermelhos.

– Stapleton me disse que o senhor Charles poderia me ajudar com as despesas do divórcio, então me sugeriu que eu lhe escrevesse naquele dia. Mas no último momento Stapleton me disse que se sentiria terrível se permitisse que outro homem além dele me ajudasse e que usaria até seu último centavo pra me ajudar a concluir o divórcio. Além de ser uma péssima ideia sair por aí de noite com quase oito meses de gravidez. No dia seguinte eu estava pra escrever pedindo desculpas quando vi a tragédia na TV.

– Acreditamos em você – Joan falou com sinceridade – Lembrar disso deve doer muito.

– Depois ele apareceu aqui dizendo que a morte foi muito esquisita e que eu seria a primeira suspeita se soubessem que fiz contato.

– Não suspeitou dele? – Joan perguntou.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Teve muita sorte, senhorita Lyons. Você e sua filha estiveram caminhando entre a vida e a morte desde o que aconteceu. Acredito que Stapleton só as deixou viver pra não tornar a partira de Charles Baskerville ainda mais estranha já que ambos os crimes poderiam se conectar caso ele os cometesse tão próximos. Sugiro que tenha muito cuidado com seus contatos e que não saia sozinha, especialmente durante a noite. E tenha mais cuidado ainda com o bebê. Vamos solicitar proteção para você e sua filha assim que sairmos daqui.

******

– É bom estar de volta depois de tantos dias, mas acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia voltar pra casa e deixar Henry lá?

– O jantar é hoje. Temos que fazer uma boa farsa. Henry confirmará nossa história e Stapleton não agirá antes da hora. Quando for quatro da tarde nós sairemos novamente pra vigiar o percurso de Henry de ida e volta. Bell e o capitão estarão lá também. Vão chegar antes de nós. E Teddy está vigiando Henry pra nós enquanto tudo começa. Antes de dormirmos hoje à noite, a família Baskerville poderá seguir seu curso.

– Onde está senhora Hudson? Pensei que a encontraria aqui quando chegássemos – Joan dizia enquanto alimentava Clyde com alface.

– Eu a dispensei hoje. Como eu disse aos outros, temos que cuidar de assuntos do nosso casamento, querida – Sherlock falou sedutoramente enquanto caminhava contra ela, até que Joan estivesse entre ele e a parede.

A chinesa sorriu e afagou seu rosto, recebendo o sorriso de volta e vendo os olhos azuis a encararem com um amor que ela jamais imaginou que veria neles. Os dois fecharam os olhos e Sherlock a beijou, antes de erguê-la no colo com todo o cuidado e carinho de que era capaz e levá-la para o andar de cima.


	11. O cão do Central Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último. Espero que estejam gostando da fic até aqui. =) Tentarei fazer o próximo cap maior do que esse.

— Joanie, Querida, acorde - Sherlock chamou em seu ouvido.

Joan sorriu ao sentir seus braços a envolverem por cima do lençol e os lábios beijarem seu ombro nu. Sherlock a puxou contra o peito, abraçando-a protetoramente.

— É melhor nos vestirmos adequadamente e nos prepararmos. Temos duas horas e acho que seria bom chegarmos com antecedência.

Joan envolveu seu rosto com as mãos e procurou por seus lábios, beijando-o e fazendo um carinho em sua nuca, sendo correspondida demoradamente.

— Então vamos logo – ela disse em seguida.

— Concordo. Se eu deixar você continuar com isso, nunca mais vamos sair dessa cama.

Ela riu e lhe deu um selinho. Sua mão roçou o ferimento em cicatrização no peito do inglês e automaticamente ela analisou sua expressão, a fim de descobrir se havia lhe causado dor.

— Dói? – Perguntou deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos cortes.

— Bem pouco. Mas se quer saber se me causou dor agora, não. Você está cuidando muito bem de mim, amor. Isso vai sumir rapidamente.

Ela sorriu, continuando sua observação. O ferimento estava finalmente fechado, eram apenas arranhões agora. Além de seus cuidados médicos todos os dias, Sherlock se recuperava muito rápido. Ela o beijou em um ponto próximo onde as lesões começavam, ouvindo-o suspirar e abraçá-la mais apertado.

— Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Falo de nós... Por que demoramos tanto?

— Eu tinha medo.

— Sabe que eu nunca machucaria você, Sherlock. Embora eu mesma tivesse medo disso.

— Não era isso. Tinha medo de machucar você, de que fosse embora, que não quisesse mais estar ao meu lado... E eu perderia você de todas as formas possíveis, além de te dar motivos que você não precisava pra se sentir mal.

A chinesa ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as mesmas possibilidades em relação a ele, suas mãos acariciavam seu peito em movimentos suaves enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos e apreciando o contato de sua pele contra a dele.

— Joan...

— Eu me perdi por um instante... Eu tinha medo das mesmas coisas, Sherlock. Mas acho que isso não importa mais pra nenhum de nós. E vamos ter muito tempo pra discutir isso quando concluirmos o caso.

— É verdade... – falou em resposta quando rolou para cima dela, a beijando de novo.

Joan suspirou e nem pensou em recusar, o enlaçando pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu a barba arranhar seu pescoço quando Sherlock o beijou em seguida, e riu tentando afastá-lo, contra a vontade de ambos. Precisavam ir, a vida de seu cliente, e talvez outras, dependiam disso. Usando todo o alto controle de que eram capazes, conseguiram se separar.

— Wo ai ni... – Sherlock sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se levantarem, arrancando dela o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

******

— Não chegamos muito cedo? – Bell perguntou do esconderijo dos quatro entre as árvores e arbustos que adornavam o caminho de concreto do parque.

— Pontualidade é algo vital quando há vidas em jogo – Sherlock respondeu – E conseguimos incluir atividades extras no nosso tempo livre e ainda chegar aqui primeiro.

Bell e Gregson se entreolharam, pensando em quais atividades extras podiam prender Sherlock Holmes diante de um caso que chamava tanto a sua atenção. O capitão deu de ombros e ignorou, enquanto Bell preferiu se manter em silêncio ao notar o quanto a amiga oriental ficara sem jeito com o rumo da conversa. Olhou de Sherlock para Joan por alguns segundos e por fim decidiu também ignorar.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? – O capitão perguntou pela quarta vez desde que Sherlock e Joan haviam solicitado armas com a permissão do departamento.

— Nós dois sabemos atirar bem, e muito bem, e é vital estarmos armados pra qualquer emergência – Sherlock respondeu – De qualquer forma, será tranqüilizador pra todos nós se um de vocês atirar e não nós.

— Acreditam mesmo que há um cão gigantesco que solta fogo pelos olhos e pela boca e que vamos matá-lo a tiros?

— Continua achando que a descrição que lhe dei era uma brincadeira? Fique de olhos bem abertos.

— Não... Eu acredito, mas não consigo entender como é possível. E espero que saiba mesmo usar essa arma. Estou arriscando meu pescoço deixando você manuseá-la sob minha supervisão – Gregson falou a Sherlock.

— Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Eu garanto que sei atirar bem, posso provar se quiserem.

— Não! – Os outros três disseram juntos.

Sherlock deu de ombros e se focou no caminho em frente enquanto a noite chegava cada vez mais rápido. Não demorou muito para ouvirem os passos de Henry Baskerville caminhando pelo parque na direção da casa de Stapleton. Seus olhos assustados e arregalados em medo e apreensão enquanto caminhava, ainda que houvesse algumas pessoas circulando por perto naquele horário.

— Devemos segui-lo? – Bell sugeriu.

— Não, já há alguém fazendo isso – Sherlock respondeu.

Não muitos minutos depois, Teddy passou como um simples garoto caminhando pelo parque, pegando um caminho totalmente oposto ao de Henry.

— O que seu informante está fazendo? – Gregson questionou.

— Tomando um caminho que não levante suspeitas. Ainda assim ele pode ver Henry por todo o caminho de onde está.

Quase uma hora depois Sherlock atendeu uma chamada de Teddy.

— Isso tá muito estranho. Só eles dois tão lá. Não ia chamar outros vizinhos?

— Deveria.

— Cara... Acho que ele quer fazer alguma coisa com você e sua gata. Por que ele teria chamado vocês também se não fosse isso?

— Preste bem atenção em como se refere a minha senhora, Teddy – ele respondeu sério.

Gregson e Bell se entreolharam e fitaram o casal, confirmando o que já desconfiavam há séculos. Joan corou e procurou se focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Marcus e Gregson, mas por lado seu coração foi preenchido por uma sensação maravilhosa e ela abriu um leve sorriso para si mesma. Há muito tempo não se sentia amada daquele jeito. Nem conseguiu prestar atenção ao fim da conversa. Sherlock já desligava.

— Muito suspeito. Henry e Stapleton estão sozinhos. Hana está solta pela casa e parece nervosa. Henry parece apavorado, deve estar com medo de voltar sozinho. Stapleton falou alguma coisa sobre os outros convidados precisarem viajar de última hora.

Passaram mais quarenta minutos à espera de alguma ligação ou a presença do herdeiro, mas outra coisa chamou a atenção do grupo escondido. Ouviram um estrondo e de repente alguma coisa explodiu em algum lugar. Não ouve pânico, afinal todos já estavam dentro de casa àquela hora, mas rapidamente a fumaça, fosse do que fosse, começava a se espalhar.

— Se Henry não passar depressa podemos perder tudo – Joan comentou preocupada.

A fumaça se espalhava pelo parque e mesmo com a luz dos refletores em volta, a visão começava a ficar confusa. Ainda não era possível ter certeza de onde vinha a fumaça, mas acabaram se afastando alguns metros para evitá-la.

— Se nos afastarmos demais, ele pode não chegar até nós antes que Stapleton ou seja lá o que tiver atrás dele o alcance. Vamos ficar aqui – o consultor pediu.

Dez minutos depois apuraram os ouvidos ao ouvirem passos, que Joan confirmou serem de Henry. O herdeiro andava lentamente, com uma expressão assustada e angustiada no rosto, olhando para todos os lados a cada passo que dava e fitando com medo o céu escuro, que apesar de muitas estrelas, não mostrava nenhuma lua. Os quatros destravaram suas armas quando o som distante de patas enormes se aproximou. A essa altura Henry ainda estava longe suficiente para estar seguro pelo máximo de tempo que pudessem garantir. Joan olhou para Sherlock, sabia que ele já vira o monstro de ângulos muito melhores do que ela, mas ainda assim parecia apreensivo e até pálido, seus olhos brilhavam devido à adrenalina. Ela voltou a se focar no parque, lembrando-se do susto terrível que levara no jardim da mansão dias atrás. E ainda que estivesse esperando ver algo horroroso, seu coração falhou da mesma forma de antes ao ver a criatura tenebrosa que surgiu diante deles em meio à fumaça. Gregson e Bell ficaram boquiabertos e de olhos arregalados por segundos que pareceram horas ao ver o que havia em frente.

O gigantesco cão que mais parecia um lobo monstruoso saído dos piores sonhos que alguém poderia ter, tinha o pelo eriçado e parecia ainda mais monstruoso do que antes, seus olhos vermelhos faiscavam e o fogo parecia sair como um lança-chamas de sua boca a cada vez que ele rosnava de raiva, deixando os dentes afiados à mostra por entre as chamas. Nem nos seus piores pesadelos ou filmes de terror os quatro haviam sentido tanto medo. O cão parou por alguns instantes, farejando o chão da direção dos arbustos onde os quatro se escondiam.

— Stapleton deve tê-lo feito farejar o sofá onde nos sentamos. Teddy estava certo – Sherlock sussurrou tão baixo que os outros três tiveram que ler seus lábios para entendê-lo.

Os rosnados horripilantes do animal ficavam cada vez mais próximos e mais ameaçadores. Os detetives e os policiais sentiram o coração disparar a uma velocidade incrível e seguraram firme suas armas esperando o melhor momento para defesa. Mas as coisas saíram da linha para onde se encaminhavam e ouviram um grito distante de Henry, ele devia ter visto a criatura. Na mesma hora o lobo ergueu a cabeça, fitando sua vítima por alguns segundos e emitiu um uivo tão alto e tenebroso que fez seus ouvidos doerem. Em seguida disparou na direção em que estava antes, soltando rosnados tão violentos que pareciam rugidos. Gregson e Bell disparam contra o cão, que ganiu ao ser acertado por um dos tiros, mas continuou correndo com força e velocidade descomunais, em saltos que tranquilamente podiam ser confundidos com um voo, e deixando uma trilha de sangue pelo chão.

Os quatro correram como nunca naquela noite e em pouco tempo podiam avistar o portão da mansão, era exatamente onde Stapleton queria que Henry morresse! Sherlock e Joan olharam em volta, notando alguns policiais escondidos, mas não podiam arriscar atirar e acertar um deles ao invés do cachorro. Sentiam o medo correr como uma droga corrosiva por suas veias e tentar paralisá-los, mas se forçaram a continuar correndo. Sherlock sabia como era possível criar tal monstro e Joan sabia como era possível fazê-lo se parecer com um ser terrível saído dos confins do inferno, mas Gregson e Bell só conseguiam tentar decidir se estavam vendo uma alucinação, uma criação humana ou um espírito terrível e sobrenatural.

Atingindo o portão da mansão, os gritos de Henry começavam a chamar a atenção dos empregados, que apareciam nas janelas e portas, ficando paralisados de horror ao presenciar a cena, por mais que quisessem ajudar seu patrão. Apenas os Barrymore conseguiram retomar a ação e correr como loucos pelo jardim.

— Não!! – Sherlock gritou – Fiquem aí!!

O casal parou no meio do jardim sem saber o que fazer no exato momento em que o cão avançava sobre a garganta de Henry. O herdeiro gritou como nunca em sua vida e os demais rezavam para ele não ter sofrido um infarto quando o viram deslizar desmaiado pelo portão do jardim direto para o chão. O animal chegou a arranhar o rosto do Baskerville, mas perdeu o interesse ao ver o homem caído. Farejando-o e o deixando de lado, se virou perigosamente, rosnando alto na direção de Sherlock e Joan. Instintivamente, o detetive usou o próprio corpo como uma barreira de proteção para o dela. As armas foram erguidas na direção do monstro diante das vozes dos empregados desesperados dentro da mansão. O cão avançou num salto absurdamente forte e ágil para cima do casal, fazendo-os cair quando tentaram andar para trás. Tiros foram disparados e no próximo segundo, o cão e um corpo caíram mortos no chão. Joan apoiou-se em um braço para se erguer ao lado de Sherlock, olhando aterrorizada para o sangue que cobria os dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wo ai ni" significa eu te amo em Mandarim (dialeto chinês).


	12. Prisioneira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notícias, esse não é o último capítulo ainda. O próximo fechará o caso e terá mais JoanLock. Divirtam-se.

Foi rápido demais, ninguém sequer tinha uma real ideia do que acontecera naquele único segundo. Joan fitou o grande cão morto ao lado dos dois, recebera tantos tiros que uma poça de sangue começava a se formar embaixo dele. E o mais curioso, além do pêlo escuro brilhar, as chamas da boca continuavam acesas e os olhos permaneciam vermelhos. Olhou novamente assustada para o detetive ao seu lado e soltou a arma que tinha em mãos, assim como Sherlock já tinha feito.

— Sherlock... Sherlock!

Os dedos dele se fecharam em sua mão e ele a olhou, parecendo confuso. Os policiais em volta começaram a se mostrar e Bell correu para o casal enquanto o capitão se abaixou ao lado de Henry e depois começou a dar ordens pelo rádio.

— Acho que não fui atingido.

— Fique quieto, nós vamos verificar isso.

— O cão recebeu muitos tiros, mas acredito que nenhum atingiu você – Marcus falou – O homem estava observando tudo em cima de uma das árvores, foi de lá que ele caiu quando o acertamos. Devia estar esperando pra prender o cachorro depois do serviço ser terminado. Joan, cuide de Holmes, nós vamos verificar o herdeiro.

Joan fez o consultor se manter deitado até verificar cada local manchado de sangue, ele não fora atingido. E estava mais preocupado em saber se ela estava bem do que qualquer coisa que ele mesmo pudesse ter sofrido. Policiais tentavam apagar o fogo da boca do animal, sem sucesso nos primeiros minutos, pois continuava reacendendo. Os empregados começavam a sair da mansão, em pânico ao ver seu patrão inconsciente. O casal se aproximou dele e Joan checou seus sinais vitais, estava bem, só desmaiado.

— Mas o que afinal aconteceu aqui?! – Barrymore questionava em desespero – O que fizeram com o senhor Henry?! Por que Stapleton está morto na frente da mansão?! E esse cão monstruoso?! – Ele exclamou de olhos arregalados, bem como os demais empregados que continuavam recusando se aproximar – Não me digam que é o monstro da lenda?!

— Senhor – Gregson começou – O herdeiro está bem! Sugiro que todos se acalmem e levem o senhor Baskerville para dentro de casa. Nossa consultora tem excelentes habilidades médicas e já se assegurou de que ele está bem. Em breve estaremos com vocês.

Os dois policiais e o casal se aproximaram do corpo de Stapleton enquanto os empregados seguiam as sugestões de Gregson, e observaram o rosto do assassino. Mesmo morto parecia conservar a expressão fria e vazia nos olhos, e também talvez um pouco de raiva, a raiva sempre nutrida pelos herdeiros Baskerville.

— Podem começar me explicando o que essa coisa é e como descobriram que esse homem era o assassino.

— Fósforo – Joan lhe disse – Uma substância que faz qualquer coisa brilhar no escuro e até pegar fogo em reação com alguns gazes.

— Isso deve ter irritado os olhos do cachorro, por isso são avermelhados, mas apesar do cheiro, isso não interferiu no faro dele. Stapleton deve ter feito um treinamento cinco estrelas – Sherlock comentou enquanto cheirava o animal morto e observava seus dedos brilharem ao tocar a camada de fósforo que cobria o cão – Acatamos a hipótese do fósforo depois que descobrimos que o cão era real.

— Stapleton é descendente de Hugo Baskerville. Um herdeiro que seguiu os caminhos errados e teve um fim infeliz. A partir de então o outro lado da família, o de Charles Baskerville, passou a controlar a herança. Disseram os dois irmãos do último herdeiro estava morto, na verdade estava desaparecido. Desapareceu exatamente na época em que Stapleton passou a existir. Se chamava Rodger e era tão perverso quanto Hugo Baskerville. Stapleton realmente estudou biologia e se tornou professor, a partir daí assumiu uma nova identidade e usou a lenda da maldição da família pra destruir cada herdeiro que se aproximasse da herança – Joan explicou.

— Ele também encontrou um meio de abrir uma passagem no subsolo da mansão, que estava supostamente lacrado para sempre. Ele tentou abrir a passagem que foi selada no fim da época das batalhas, para dentro da casa, mas não conseguiu. Ainda assim, soltava seu cão dentro do andar escondido às vezes pra que o barulho aterrorizasse quem estivesse em cima. Quando Joan me relatou que um vizinho suspeito caminhava pelo parque quase sempre, eu lhe fiz uma visita e encontrei as luvas desaparecidas no nosso cliente em sua casa, em breve o departamento terá pó par completo, o que provou que o cão era real. Caso contrário, não precisaria de algo para atiçá-lo contra a vítima.

— Ele também tentou causar a morte de Henry na noite em que o irmão fugitivo da senhora Barrymore cogitou invadir a casa. Stapleton o encontrou pelas ruas e fingiu não reconhecê-lo dos anúncios da polícia. Então o advertiu sobre um bazar, o bazar ao qual Henry doou algumas roupas, lhe dando indiretamente a ideia de se parecer com ele para enganar os empregados por tempo suficiente pra se esconder lá dentro até roubar alguma coisa de valor durante a madrugada. Até aí, Stapleton o monitorou cuidadosamente. Pode ter sido um excelente assassino, mas era péssimo em quebrar a rotina, apesar de saber se disfarçar muito bem. E naquela noite, o cão o matou por engano.

— Parece que vocês estão certos – Bell se aproximou de repente – Acabamos de achar a outra luva no bolso de Stapleton – ele disse ao erguer a luva de Henry do bolso do assassino.

— Só há uma coisa que ainda não sabemos – Sherlock falou para Gregson – O que Stapleton fez com sua esposa.

— Esposa?!

— Ela desapareceu depois de enviar aquela mensagem – Joan falou – Acreditamos que está presa em algum lugar da casa, mas não encontramos ainda. Stapleton a tratava como sua irmã que está viajando para estudar. E cuida de uma filhote de pastor alemão que supostamente seria dela. O mais provável é que ela seria o próximo monstro criado por ele, apesar de ser um doce agora.

— Vamos enviar alguém para a casa dele agora mesmo.

— Já temos alguém lá – Sherlock falou enquanto ligava para Teddy – Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Dá pra ouvir uma mulher chorando do outro lado da parede, mas... Não tem passagem nenhuma pra direção do choro! A cadela tá desesperada, já tentou até comer a parede, mas não me deu nenhuma ideia do que fazer – o garoto respondeu do outro lado da linha diante dos choros agudos da filhote Hana.

— Estaremos aí num instante.

Os dois consultores, o capitão, Bell e três policiais adentraram a casa apreensivos, até derrubarem a hipótese de qualquer armadilha. Encontraram Teddy no quarto do professor, diante de uma parede a qual Hana insistia em roer. Era um quarto grande, com espaço suficiente para o que o casal tinha em mente. Sherlock e Joan pediram que o garoto se afastasse e analisaram toda a parede por alguns instantes, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

— Teddy? Como pode dizer que Hana não lhe deu nenhuma ideia? – Sherlock questionou, arrancando o papel de parede, da mesma cor da tinta embaixo dele, a partir de onde Hana o havia danificado.

Joan pressionou algum ponto ali e a estrutura cedeu. A parede se moveu como se fosse uma porta, assustando os demais, que andaram alguns passos para trás. Uma pequena escada se revelou para o que devia ser um porão escuro. Apenas uma pequena luz pendurada no teto era vista lá embaixo e os choros da mulher ecoaram pela passagem. Hana ganiu alto e disparou pela escada ao encontro de sua dona. Sherlock desceu os degraus, pedindo que Joan ficasse atrás dele e que Teddy não entrasse, e foram seguidos por Bell e Gregson.

O porão parecia um quartel do crime, cheio de tralhas empilhadas, um painel enorme feito com recortes de notícias de gerações e gerações dos Baskerville, catálogos e mais catálogos sobre lojas de animais espalhados em uma mesa e várias matérias sobre cachorros de grande porte, além de coleiras, focinheiras, cordas, chicotes, enforcadores para cães grandes. E o mais estranho de tudo, um pilar de madeira se erguia no centro do local, como se fosse o mastro de um navio. Alguém ou algo estava preso ali, tão coberto por lençóis que não era possível definir. Mas era dali que vinha o choro e também para onde Hana estava latindo e chorando, tentando arrancar os lençóis. Cautelosamente, Sherlock estendeu a mão e removeu todos os tecidos um por um, deixando todos aterrorizados ao remover o último. Os olhos escuros e mergulhados em dor e constrangimento de uma mulher que devia ser linda em boas condições, os olhavam. Ela chorou, desabou em lágrimas ao finalmente encarar outro ser humano que não aquele monstro, enquanto Hana pulava e lambia seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo chorando em desespero. Joan tomou a filhote nos braços enquanto os outros três libertavam completamente a mulher. Ela estava amordaçada, além de amarrada com tecidos pelo pescoço e pelo abdômen, com as mãos presas atrás do pilar e os pés também amarrados com corda. Estava machucada e visivelmente exausta, marcas de chicote podiam ser vistas facilmente em seu pescoço e nos braços e pernas.

Ao ser libertada, ela teria caído para o chão sem nenhum resquício de força se Sherlock não a segurasse. O consultor permitiu que ela se abraçasse a ele e tentou consolá-la o melhor que podia enquanto ela chorou por longos minutos até desmaiar de exaustão. Levaram-na para cima, deitando-a no sofá. Com certeza ela não gostaria de acordar no quarto. Sherlock instruiu Teddy a levar Hana e esperá-los na mansão, e assim o garoto se foi junto com um policial. Joan cuidou da mulher inconsciente por meia hora até que acordasse. Ela abriu os olhos confusa e levou algum tempo para retomar a noção do que acontecia.

— Hana... – sussurrou.

— Ela está bem e segura, um amigo cuidará dela até você estar em condições – Joan lhe disse.

— Ele está bem?

— Seu marido está morto – Sherlock falou – Eu sinto muito não ser possível lamentar isso.

— Não ele. Henry Baskerville.

— Acabou desmaiando no último incidente, mas vai ficar bem.

— Você disse que meu marido está morto?

— Sim.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi estranho. A mulher riu. Uma alegria que não imaginavam ver em alguém naquele estado terrível. Em seguida ela voltou a ficar cabisbaixa.

— Aquele monstro já foi tarde... Eu passei coisas horríveis depois que ele desconfiou que enviei aquela mensagem. Ele fez muito mais do que só me bater, além da tortura psicológica que nos fazia passar todos os dias. Disse que Hana era seu pequeno monstrinho, e que um dia seus dentes também seriam manchados de sangue. Passava horas procurando cães monstruosos o bastante que pudesse transformar em máquinas de matar. O cachorro não era tão agressivo, ele também sofreu. Foi judiado, agredido, passou fome e sede, preso em correntes curtas, induzido a odiar todos, e depois se tornou parte da minha tortura – ela falava quase chorando outra vez quando Joan a ajudou a se sentar e lhe deu água – Ultimamente eu estava pedindo pra morrer.

— Sei que está num momento terrível – Marcus falou da maneira mais doce que pode – Mas encontramos evidências de que seu marido queria fazer algum mal a nossos consultores. Você sabe alguma coisa a respeito?

Ela inspirou fundo por um instante e encarou o detetive.

— Ele falou várias vezes que não gostava da amiguinha de Henry, que alguma coisa nela o incomodava. Depois disse que também detestava o noivo dela. E que se causassem problemas ou eu tentasse alguma coisa pra ajudá-los, eles poderiam desaparecer misteriosamente pra sempre. Ele passou várias madrugadas estudando fotos que tirou da mansão há alguns meses. Queimou todas ontem. Queria entrar e aterrorizar a mulher pra que fosse embora ou talvez pior... Estava desconfiado... Disse que se continuassem aparecendo o cão ia jantá-los na minha frente – ela terminou num fio de voz quando voltou a chorar e Joan a abraçou, trocando um olhar espantado com Sherlock e os outros.


	13. Um novo caminho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Enfim chegamos ao final da fic. Agradeço aos que acompanharam e espero que tenho se divertido com a história. =3 A cada fic que finalizo sinto saudade. xD Quero aproveitar pra dar um puxão de orelha nos autores de "Casados? Não, Espera", "Encontro", "Sou melhor com você", "I am the target", "A noiva", "Please, don't say you love me" e "Bad Intentions", que são fics maravilhosas que eu, e aposto que vários outros leitores também, estamos desesperados pra saber as continuações! Vamos lá, autores, mais capítulos já!! xD Aproveito pra também parabenizar Alexandra Monte pelo final fofo de "Senhor e senhora Holmes". ♥ Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que acompanharam e espero que possamos nos encontrar de novo em futuras fics. ♥ =D

— Eu nem sei como agradecer por salvarem minha vida – Henry disse pela milésima vez naquela manhã.

— Nós temos que lhe pedir desculpas por colocá-lo em perigo antes – Joan respondeu.

— Isso não importa. Tudo finalmente acabou. Acho que vou tirar férias, ainda que eu tenha chegado há tão pouco tempo.

— Eu concordo – Mortiner entrou na conversa – Você precisa tirar a cabeça disso tudo. Não sabe o quanto me assustei quando atravessei a cidade às pressas de madrugada pra encontrar você desmaiado aqui e depois chocado de pavor com uma filhote de pastor alemão. Sem falar da febre e dos outros sintomas de choque que sofreu por toda a noite.

— Vou incluir terapia nas minhas férias. Eu gosto de cães. Penso seriamente em ter alguns aqui quando isso passar. Em qual hospital está a moça? Eu quero visitá-la. E lhe garantir que vou cuidar de Hana até ela estar bem e concluir sua mudança.

— Foi levada ao Princeton, bem machucada e desidratada, mas vai ficar bem em alguns dias. Uma visita lhe faria muito bem – Joan lhe disse – Acho que os dois precisam fazer novos amigos.

— Estive me perguntando... – o herdeiro começou – Se todas as mortes na minha família foram causadas por Stapleton e um único cão.

— Por Stapleton sim – Sherlock respondeu – Mas houve pelos menos quatro cães ao longo dos anos. Todos mestiços e que deveriam viver muito mais se fossem criados com a dedicação e cuidados que mereciam, mas tiverem sua pobre vida reduzida em mais de uma década por causa dos maus tratos e estresse aos quais Stapleton os submetia, além de se transformarem em monstros assassinos em poucas semanas.

— Ela... Sabia de tudo isso?

— Sim, mas nada do que aconteceu foi de sua vontade. Ela sofreu ameaças e maus tratos todos esses anos, assim com os cães. Se ousasse fazer qualquer coisa poderia não acordar no dia seguinte. Ela até tentou libertar os cachorros pra que fugissem e em todas essas vezes Stapleton quase a matou e ainda a privou de cuidados médicos, embora lhe desse tudo que precisa pra se curar em casa. Quando finalmente se cansou e escapou por algum tempo pra enviar uma mensagem, ele desconfiou e a prendeu.

A expressão de Henry foi tomada pela tristeza. Nem conhecia a pobre vítima, mas com certeza ela sofrera mais do que ele e tentara salvar sua vida ao invés de culpá-lo. Precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. De repente se focou nos dois cães brincando ao lado, Hana e o cachorro de Mortiner, sentiu a alegria dos dois animais contagiar seu coração, e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

— Vou visitá-la hoje mesmo.

— Faça isso – Sherlock tornou a falar – Acho que deve saber das últimas informações. Stapleton foi abatido de cima de uma árvore. Espera para ver se o cão cumpriria o serviço, para escondê-lo outra vez depois ou até matar em seu lugar. Ele estava armado e com a luva que você perdeu. Agora tem as duas de volta, se ainda as quiser. Stapleton escondia o cão em um espaço cruelmente escuro e pequeno em outra sala escondida depois do porão, bem ventilada até, mas à prova de som.

— Ele também era um Baskerville, como você – Joan falou – Filho de Rodger Baskerville, que desapareceu com uma reputação terrível, e antes de morrer deixou um filho tão ruim quanto ele mesmo, também chamado Rodger. Quando cresceu, ele se casou com Beryl Garcia e os dois fugiram para a Inglaterra, onde trabalharam em uma escola e mudaram seus nomes para Vandeleur. O professor que conduzia a escola faleceu e tudo que o lugar tinha de bom foi embora com ele. Então os Vandeleur foram embora com todo o dinheiro que tinham. Mudaram seu nome para Stapleton assim que Rodger, que passou a se chamar Jack, descobriu sobre a mansão e a história da família. Então ele apresentou a esposa como irmã. Ela não queria prosseguir já que dessa vez pessoas morreriam, mas ele a fez escolher entre a própria vida e a dessas pessoas. Não podia assumir a mansão na primeira morte, tinha que fixar a veracidade da lenda primeiro, então esperou por todos esses anos até chegar no último, que é você, Henry.

— Ele comprou o cachorro em Los Angeles. Já era enorme e agressivo quando o adquiriu. Trouxe o animal por conta própria para Nova Iorque, dopado e escondido em uma mala enorme. Então o escondeu em casa. Stapleton esperou você junto com o cão por várias noites nas quais não teve sucesso, e foi assim que foi visto e a lenda se espalhou. Queria força Beryl a seduzir você, mas ela não quis, mesmo depois de ser espancada. Teve os mesmos problemas com Charles Baskerville, então encontrou a oportunidade perfeita quando descobriu que ambos estavam ajudando Laura Lyons, e a usou em plena gravidez pra tirar a vida dele. Ela mesma não tinha ideia de nada disso até pouco tempo atrás e nos ajudou a resolver o caso. Teve sorte de não ter problemas com o bebê quando viu os noticiários daquele dia meses atrás.

— Mas como ele morreu afinal? – Mortiner perguntou aflito.

— Exatamente como desconfiávamos – Joan disse – Laura devia se encontrar com ele naquela noite, por isso estava esperando no portão, mas Stapleton a impediu de ir. Depois atiçou o cão, que pulou o portão e perseguiu Charles pela trilha de grama. O coração não aguentou e parou com o susto. Vendo-o morto, o cão perdeu o interesse e se aproximou pra farejá-lo, deixando a pegada que o Dr. Mortiner viu. Em seguida foi chamado e escondido de novo.

O silêncio se abateu sobre o quarto por quase um minuto. Finalmente saber como aquela tragédia ocorrera causava dor e estranhamente também causava alívio.

— Stapleton subornou um empregado daquele hotel pra roubar suas luvas. Ele já foi identificado, mas como sua intenção era apenas receber um suborno e de nada mais sabia, sua pena será branda. Acreditamos que o criminoso também conhecia meu trabalho, ainda que não meu rosto, nem Joan. Mas desconfiava que éramos nós no hotel naquele dia, então ainda que não soubesse deixou uma pista falsa tentando nos confundir usando o meu nome em um pedido de café que eu jamais faria. Queria matar você no hotel mesmo, mas ao sentir a ameaça decidiu seguir para o plano B, e num momento de sua ausência, Beryl tentou lhe alertar.

— Foi tudo tão rápido, vocês pareciam já saber que era ele.

— Só confirmamos depois. Não lhes dissemos, mas depois de examinar aquele bilhete com mais cuidado pude sentir com clareza o aroma de Flores do campo. Se ler minhas monografias verá que posso identificar mais de cem aromas de flores diferentes. Era o mesmo que eu e Joan sentimos quando o visitamos naquele dia. Então voltamos a investigação com força total para os Stapletons.

— Quando o visitamos, ele deixou escapar muitas evidências de que a irmã que dizia ter não era sua irmã coisa nenhuma. Infelizmente não tivemos tempo de localizá-la dentro da casa naquele mesmo dia.

— Se eu estivesse morto agora... Como ele comandaria toda a herança sem levantar suspeitas? Especialmente morando aqui perto e sendo amigo da família por tantos anos?

— Nunca saberemos ao certo – Joan voltou a falar – Beryl disse que ele pensou nisso várias vezes. A primeira alternativa seria se mudar pra bem longe daqui e reivindicar a herança de onde estivessem. Também poderia viver disfarçado por tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário ou ainda apresentar um cúmplice como herdeiro e receber ao menos parte de tudo.

Mais silêncio tomou o lugar enquanto Henry e Mortiner absorviam as últimas informações. Horas mais tarde estavam no hospital. Decidiram visitar Beryl junto com Henry e Mortiner. A mulher descansava em um quarto no hospital. Apesar dos machucados ainda estarem longe de desaparecer da pele morena, sua aparência estava bem melhor. Os cabelos negros, sedosos e ondulados caíam pelos ombros, mostrando como aquela mulher, antes tão maltratada, escondia uma enorme beleza. Beryl estava sentada olhando pela janela. Quando os quatro visitantes entraram, ela imediatamente virou na direção da porta, assustada. Ainda levaria tempo para assimilar que Rodger estava morto e não lhe faria mais mal.

— Senhorita Beryl... – Sherlock falou suavemente – Estes são Henry Baskerville e o Dr. Mortiner, mas você já deve saber disso.

Ela olhou em silêncio para cada um e alguma alegria finalmente pode ser vista em seus olhos.

— Que bom que estão todos vivos. Nunca achei que você e eu fossemos nos encontrar em vida – disse para Henry, que a olhou com tristeza e compreensão.

— Você não tem culpa de nada. Não tenho nenhuma raiva de você, e sinto muito pelo que passou.

— Eu também sinto, Henry. Posso te chamar assim? Passei tanto tempo tentando livrá-lo da morte que parece que já o conheço há décadas.

— A vontade – o herdeiro sorriu, fazendo a jovem mulher sorrir também.

******

Joan suspirou protegida dentro do abraço quente e acolhedor de Sherlock quando os dois estavam sentados no telhado naquela noite, bem aquecidos devido ao frio. O britânico se apoiava na parede e Joan estava sentada entre suas pernas enquanto ele a abraçava com força, fazendo-a se deitar em seu ombro.

— Por que está tão calado. Resolvemos o caso, devia estar mais falante que o rádio.

Ele emitiu um pequeno riso, mas silenciou em seguida.

— Tive medo. Muito medo. Eu sabia que corríamos perigo, mas não tinha ideia que tanto. Eu cheguei a ver vultos rondando a mansão por várias vezes enquanto eu te olhava de longe. Agora tenho certeza que era Stapleton e tenho certeza que olhava sua janela por tempo discutível às vezes. Ele queria você morta – o consultor falou, baixando drasticamente o tom de voz na última frase – Sabia que se algo te acontecesse eu podia aparecer. Coloquei você em um risco muito maior do que devia.

— Eu fui porque eu queria ir. Você não me obrigou a nada. Henry podia estar morto se eu não fosse. Você disse que se sentiria feliz quando eu estivesse aqui segura de novo. Eu estou.

A resposta foi um abraço ainda mais apertado e um suspiro de alívio e paixão quando Sherlock escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e Joan afagou seu cabelo. Assim se foram cinco minutos e no segundo seguinte, Sherlock a estava beijando profundamente. Não havia sequer um indício de desejo, naquele momento só havia amor e o alívio de tê-la de volta e viva e dessa vez sem nenhuma necessidade de esconder o que sentia por ela. O contato evoluiu até se separarem para respirar e unirem suas testas enquanto descansavam.

— Acho que merecemos o calor aconchegante do interior da nossa casa depois de um caso tão difícil.

Joan sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

— Senhora Hudson deixou o jantar pronto antes de ir embora. Vamos comer, então eu cuidar do seu ferimento e vamos pro nosso quarto. Vamos entrar agora, querido.

— Eu te amo, Euglassia Watsonia.

— Também te amo, Sherlock – ela disse.

******

Sherlock adentrou o telhado do sobrado, sentindo o vento frio do fim da tarde bater em seu rosto e caminhou até a chinesa, de costas para ele, pondo um casaco sobre seus ombros e a abraçando pelas costas. Joan usava um vestido mais solto, ela estava um pouco diferente já tinha algum tempo. A asiática sorriu quando as mãos fortes do inglês deslizaram por sua barriga e ambos sentiram mãozinhas e pezinhos chutando ali. Os dois riram, provocando a criança com afagos e palavras para sentirem mais movimentos.

— Você está linda, querida. Ainda mais do que sempre foi.

Ela sorriu e recostou-se melhor a ele. Estava com seis meses. Ficaram apreciando o momento por mais meia hora antes de voltarem para dentro. Em cada aperto leve que Joan fazia em sua barriga, sentia uma mãozinha empurrando a sua ou um pequeno pé chutando em outro lugar, às vezes até uma pequena cabeça empurrava sob sua mão. Ela olhava para Sherlock às vezes, vendo-o com o maior sorriso que ele já tivera em seu rosto enquanto sentia o movimento.

******

— Então Laura está bem? – Joan perguntou a Bell.

O detetive os estava visitando.

— Sim. Vocês pediram pra acompanhar todas as linhas do caso até o fim, então como não podiam sair de casa agora eu queria visitá-los, o capitão me pediu pra trazer as notícias. Laura Lyons finalmente concluiu o divórcio e está vivendo feliz e em paz com sua filha. O marido foi localizado e preso por ameaça e outros crimes que cometeu por aí. Não tem o direito de ver a filha nem de chegar perto delas. Henry Baskerville se comprometeu a ajudá-la enquanto for necessário para que seu negócio se equilibre. É mesmo verdade que ele está namorando com a ex-esposa do criminoso do cachorro?

— Sim. Estão morando juntos. Quando voltou de viagem, ficaram ainda mais unidos e Henry não quis que ela voltasse a morar naquela casa. Hana cresceu muito nos últimos meses também, está linda. E Henry adotou três cachorros.

— Encontraram um cliente duro na queda – o detetive sorriu – Acho que eu não ia querer um cachorro perto de mim tão cedo se fosse comigo. Tem certeza que não querem ajuda?

— Não precisa, estão prontos – Sherlock respondeu sorrindo quando ele e Joan colocaram cada um bebê sobre o colchão, ao lado do primeiro que já estava arrumado depois dos três tomarem banho.

Marcus sorriu ao ver as três crianças agitando os bracinhos, sorrindo e murmurando para seus pais, como se quisessem falar com eles.

— Eles são lindos. E todos parecidos demais com vocês dois, apesar de serem tão diferentes.

— Obrigada, Marcus.

— Eu vou deixar vocês agora, preciso voltar ao trabalho. Não deixem de chamar se precisarem, a qualquer hora.

Sherlock acompanhou o amigo até a saída e voltou rapidamente ao quarto, ajudando Joan a levar os três bebês para baixo, onde seguiram para a cozinha e depois se sentaram na sala, onde finalmente puderam tomar café após acomodar os pequenos no grande berço deixado ali.

— Obrigado, Joan. Não podia me sentir mais orgulhoso de nós dois.

Ela riu. O sorriso em seu rosto agora era constante. Seus trigêmeos estavam com três meses. E pouco a pouco o casal aprendia a conciliar o trabalho com os filhos. Eles tinham duas meninas e um menino. A primeira garota puxara quase que completamente à família de Sherlock. Kitty tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos cinza, mas ainda assim se parecia com Joan. Alistair fora o segundo a nascer, e apesar de ter o mesmo olhar de Joan e vários traços dela, também se parecia muito com Sherlock. Cabelo castanho, olhos puxados e azuis, e sardas. Violet,a última a nascer, era quase uma xérox da mãe. Cabelos negros, olhos puxados e castanho claros, e sardas. E apesar de serem tão diferentes, qualquer um ainda diria que os três irmãos eram gêmeos se os olhasse.

Senhora Hudson havia ficado completamente louca de felicidade e visitava os pequenos toda semana. Clyde reagira bem à chegada dos bebês e parecia querer brincar com eles quando Joan e Sherlock se sentavam no chão com os filhos no colo. A família de Joan e até mesmo Morland Holmes haviam manifestado imensa alegria com os três novos membros de suas famílias.

— Obrigada, Sherlock.

Os dois trocaram um beijo antes de deixar os pratos de lado e brincar com os três bebês que murmuravam alegremente para os dois.


End file.
